Gerudo Meat
by Imagination that
Summary: The mission was simple, yet everything that could go wrong did. They were desperate for help, even desperate enough to ask the help of the mysterious cloaked figure. Who was this boy? And could they really trust him not to kill them?
1. Losses and Gains

**A/N:** Okay everyone new short story up. I'm not entirely sure how happy I am with how this one came out. I still like the idea, but I don't know something just felt off about this one. I don't know, but I finished it so I'm going to put it up and let my wonderful readers decide. I do know I'm currently not happy with the ending, but I can't seem to think of a way to fix it at the moment. Hopefully it will come to me by the time we get to that point. Also I know the title is bad, but it kinda stuck and so it shall stay.

This story is mainly a mix between Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time but with a few added twists. It's only rated M due to later chapters and some mild swearing, mainly from Rusl. There aren't really any pairings or love interests in this unless you choose to see it that way.

Lastly I'll only be putting up the chapters one at a time once a week for various reasons. I'll be uploading on Sundays with the only possible exception being next week since I have to make a drive half way across the country soon. I should be back home by Sunday, but as we all know things happen. If that does occur I'll give you two chapters on the following Sunday.

That's about it, let me know whether you like it, love it, or hate it in a review since that all helps to develop my writing, plus it helps will me to write more stories. Preferably constructive criticism ask just trash talking tells me nothing other than you don't like it. Until my next chapter ~Later

* * *

><p><strong><span>Losses and Gains<span>**

"Damn them, damn them straight to hell," shouted the ash blonde man while slamming his fist on the table he sat at causing the cups of him and his companion to shake omniously.

"Calm yourself Rusl," said the angry man's friend, quietly.

"I'm sorry Auru," said Rusl while running his hand through his hair, a worried expression on his face. "It's just…well damn that Jovani and Purlo. They nearly ruined everything and if we hadn't caught them when we did well…" Rusl's voice trailed off as he thought of what would have happened had they not caught the men in time.

"I know how you feel Rusl, but blind anger will get us nowhere not to mention that if you continue with these outbursts we will surely be caught. Besides, need I remind you, it will not only be our lives that shall be forfeit should we be discovered."

Rusl nodded his head before placing his face in his hands trying to rein control over his emotions. "What are we going to do now Auru," Rusl mumbled in a quiet almost broken voice through his hands. "We're two men short now and even before all of this bokoblin blasted shit we were still a man short. Three people alone cannot hope to complete this mission, but if we don't so many people won't last the winter."

"I know Rusl, I know. That's why we're here tonight, I'm hoping Telma can help us," Auru said in a weary voice.

Rusl looked up at his friend sharply, "How is that possible? When we asked before, she told us no one she knew was near enough to help."

"I'm not sure," admitted Auru after a sip of his drink. "I received a letter from her yesterday asking for both of us to come here tonight. All she said in her missive was that she had some friends she wanted us to meet."

Rusl was perplexed but refrained from asking anymore questions, aware that Auru wouldn't have the answers to give him. They sat in silence for perhaps five minutes or so before a robust redheaded woman sashayed into their cloistered area, which was kept away from the normal patrons, carrying a tankard of her own. Without an ounce of hesitance she sat herself in one of the empty chairs immediately taking a good swig from her mug before speaking.

"Telma," Auru greeted her with a nod before quickly following up with the first of their questions. "Who's minding the bar and the tables for you?" Telma shook her head at the man's attempt at small talk but she indulged him none the less.

"Ma daughter Marin an' niece Malon are waitin' tables tonight. An' Malon's father, Talon, is bartendin' for now."

Auru nodded pondering his next question a moment before giving it voice. "How are they both doing since Ajalon passed and they lost the ranch?"

Telma sighed heavily taking a minute to gather her thoughts. "Malon, misses her mother an' the ranch somethin' awful, but she's bearin' it well. Tough cookie that one, just like her ma. I try an' help her by tellin' stories 'bout her mother an' me when we were just a couple of bean sprouts. I think it helps her some, or maybe it's just wishful thinkin' on my part. I'm tellin' ya though, that girl is just like my sister was at that age. She can be sweet an' kind but ya cross her just once an' you'll get yerself an earful. Sharp as a tack too. If she'd been in charge of that ranch they never woulda lost it. That Talon though, laziest bum I ever laid eyes on. He hasn't even tried changin' his ways since they lost everythin'. I barely manage to keep him outta the Chateau Milk let alone gettin' a decent day's work outta him. He's endearin', don't be gettin' me wrong, but the man don't have an ambitious thought in his head. If it weren't for my sister bein' so good at business he woulda lost his family's ranch lon' ago."

Both men nodded solemnly remembering well that fateful day when Talon had lost it all forcing the father and daughter to show up on Telma's doorstep unannounced, heartbroken, and with only the clothes on their backs.

"Well maybe she'll get a chance to get it back," Rusl said comfortingly breaking the thick silence. "From what I hear, that Ingo character isn't doing any better at it. He can't keep help ,and his prices are so high it's costing him more to run the ranch than he's making."

Telma smiled at him, "I've heard as much about that gamblin' fool, an' that's what we're hopin' for. We're already workin' on a plan to get it back, might take a while though." Silence fell on the group once more as they sipped at their drinks until Telma broke it this time.

"Alright honeys enough of the small talk, ya want ta explain ta me just how, when we're only days away from our departure date, everythin' went ta hell an' a handbag an' we're now three people short insteada just one."

Rusl groaned inwardly, of course Telma would want answers before she gave them any. Thankfully Auru was the one to answer her, knowing Rusl was not one for explanations.

"Well as you know Telma, Rusl and I have been doing regular checks on the supplies, to be sure they weren't discovered or damaged until we're ready. Their location was a closely guarded secret from everyone, or so we thought. Not even Shad was to know and he's been the one organizing most of this. The most fortuitous thing about all of this was that we kept doing random checks to avoid suspicion. It was lucky we did because yesterday as Rusl and I walked in we found Purlo and Jovani with these three weird little men. Turns out they were the infamous Tingle brothers, and those two were planning on selling all of those supplies for a hefty profit then they were going to take off. Thank Farore they didn't manage to steal or damage anything, but they all got away before we could capture them. Though we managed to give them all a few reminders of what happens to traitors. As per our normal amount of luck the commotion drew the attention of the Knights, and we had to do some fast talking to keep them from finding the crates. I'll say this, Rusl did a good job of playing the jilted lover, but still it was far too close of a call for several reasons and now…well now I don't know what we're going to do. I was hoping by your letter Telma you may know someone who can help us."

Telma tapped her nail against the table seemly lost in thought before she leveled a steady gaze at the pair. "Well as much as I hate ta admit it I can't say I'm too surprised, those two were always a pair of greedy sons of a bokoblin. It was stupid of us ta even include them in the first place, we were lettin' desperation cloud out judgment. I'll tell ya I wish I coulda helped you two give them rats what they had comin' to them. Imagine being willin' to sentence all those poor little things to death just for a couple extra rupees in your pocket," said Telma with more than a little venom in her voice as she shook her red lock back and forth in sadness.

"Yes," said Rusl the anger creeping into his voice once again. "Not to mention selling them to the Tingle brothers, they're the largest crime syndicate in all of Hyrule! I can't imagine what those criminals wanted with that stuff, but it wouldn't surprise me if they had planned on trying to sell it to all the villages for twice the profit." Rusl was nearly ready to slam his fist into the table once again only stopping when Telma shot him a warning look over the rim of her glass.

"Well it don't matter anymore. They're gone, the supplies are safe, an' Auru yer right I do know a couple people who are willin' to help. The letter I got from her was a bit delayed, which is why I sent ya such a rush letter so ya'd get yer butts here quick as could be. Luckily for us I've known one of them since she was knee high to a grasshopper, so she's most definitely trustworthy."

Auru looked at Telma seriously, "Well that will certainly help, but can she fight? We already have Shad coming with us, and he's utterly worthless with any and all weaponry save a book or a map. Rusl and I are good but I'm not as quick as I used to be, and Rusl can't be expected to defend everyone else and the supplies, all at once."

Telma snorted as she took another drink. "Ashei's father was a Knight an' a brilliant strategist for the castle until he and the King got into some kind of bitter argument. I don't know the details but he got himself banished, and had to sneak into the city whenever he had to come back this way. Ashei was his only child so he taught her everythin' he knew 'bout fightin'. I'd be willin' bet she could best any Knight in Hyrule, an' likely give you and Rusl a run for your rupees."

"Good to hear," said Auru also taking another drink while Rusl spoke up.

"What about her friend? Can they fight?"

Telma shook her head in the negative as she responded to the query. "I'm afraid I don't know anythin' about this friend of hers since she only mentioned that someone was comin' with her in the message. But knowin' Ashei if this person wasn't useful in some way she wouldn't be havin' them travelin' with her in the first place."

"When is she due to arrive," enquired Rusl.

"I'm not too sure actually since I don't know fer how long that letter was delayed. If I had ta guess I'd say they should be here tomorrow or at the latest the day after. I'll send for the two of ya once they're here."

Both men nodded to the red-head's words but before anymore could be said a shriek brought them all up and out of their chairs. Pulling back the curtain that kept prying eyes out, they were met by quite the disturbing sight. It was late into the evening, near closing time, so there were few patrons left in the bar. The few still there were stupid drunk by this point in the evening, and had either passed out or were beyond all reason in their drunken stupor.

The few that could walk had Malon pinned to a wall while Marin was being held down on a table by her arms with her legs dangling down over the ledge, but not quite touching the floor. Talon, who should have been there to help the girls, was passed out on the bar two empty bottles of Chateau Milk lying beside him.

Rusl, Telma, and Auru were about to rush forward when the two holding Marin fell back, away from the girl, quickly followed by those holding Malon. The girls practically ran to Telma, trembling and very obviously scared, but the question remained what had just happened? The drunkards appeared just as confused until their bleary eyes focused on the back corner of the bar. Someone must have been standing there but from where the small group stood neither of the men or women could see who was there.

"Whatzz zda hell do yous think you're d-'hiccup'-oing," slurred one of the men who had attacked the girls.

If it had not been so quiet in the bar they would've never heard the reply. "All of you need to leave and go sober up."

"Jus whod ya dthink yar toa tell us whaz to do. Wez jus h-havin bit o fun with dem gwrls."

"Funny, they didn't seem like they were having fun. Now I'll tell you again leave or I'll make you."

"Pfft vwoman dshon't know whatzz they weally want til a freal m-man gives it to dem."

"There are several things wrong with your statement, the least of which is that none of you are real men. Now are you going to leave or do I need to show you through the door?"

Maybe it was the words, or perhaps the posture of the yet unseen man; quite possibly it could have just been that the drunks ran out of patience. Either way that seemed to ignite the tension that had been brewing since the first shriek. And so with stumbling drunken movements several of the men started toward the still invisible speaker.

Auru and Rusl rushed forward to help the foolhardy man who had instigated the drunken mob, there would be no way he could take on that many even if they were drunk. Or so they thought; they had barely rounded the corner when several of the men were sent flying backwards, crashing into a table. Now that they could see the entire scene they could see the other men lying on the ground nursing apparently sore appendages. None of these men drew the pair's eyes nearly as much as the short figure standing near the wall.

Little could be discerned of the man, they were sure he was a man by his voice, because of the dark brownish-gray cloak he wore. "Now get the hell out, or I won't be so lenient when I throw you out the door, and I promise if it comes to that I won't bother opening it first."

The drunk men seemed to take this threat all too seriously, and in a comical pratfall scenario began to fall over each other trying to be the first out the door. As the last man tripped over his feet falling out of the door two women entered directly stepping on the oaf.

One had short black hair tied up tightly while also wearing body armor over red clothing. She was sturdy, and walked with a confidence reminiscent of a warrior. The sword she carried on her back gave some credence to this observation. Her dark eyes roved about the room quickly, taking everything in in an instant. Overall she seemed to be a compact woman with no great height to her, yet her demeanor seemed to make up for this several times over.

The other woman was taller with long flaming red hair. Unlike her friend she wore few clothes and no armor, yet her frame emanated the grace of a predatory cat. Her were also sword, but unlike her friend's broadsword she bore a pair of twin scimitars on her hip. This came as little shock to any who saw her as she was clearly a Gerudo. The only odd thing about her appearance was that one of her arms hung in a sling. It wasn't often a Gerudo was hurt so all who saw her felt sure it must have been one hell of a fight.

"Ashei," Telma's voice clearly conveyed her shock at seeing the warrior woman. "I thought ya weren't ta be here until tomorrow?"

The dark haired woman looked towards the curvy red-head with the two younger girls still standing timidly behind her, clinging to her dress slightly.

"Yeah we gots lucky an' sum Gorons gave us an escort since dey was comin' 'ere ter sell sum wares anyway. Now min' tellin' me wat in the name of Din 'appened 'ere, yeah?" The dark haired woman had spoken in a heavy accent as she looked about the bar.

As she spoke the two women had moved forward away from the old and heavy door. Telma was about to reply to them when everyone's eyes flew back to said door as it creaked on its hinges. They were just in time to see the tail of a dark, worn, cloak flutter out of the room.

Rusl wasn't sure what made him do it, after all he knew little of this mysterious person, but before he could stop himself he was shouting out while running towards the door. "Wait, please!"

As he ran out of the door he saw a dark shape already climbing the stairs that lead to the rest of the town. Gasping slightly in fear of losing the man he hurried forward forgoing the stairs by leaping onto the platform. As he came into the alleyway he saw the same dark figure nearing the West gate.

With a burst of speed he didn't know he was capable of Rusl reached the figure grabbing his shoulder before he could exit. The reaction was one Rusl never saw coming, and with his head now whirling he found himself on the ground, unsure of how he'd gotten there in the first place. All the while acknowledging a slight throbbing in the arm that had touched the man cloaked man.


	2. Allies

**Allies**

The short man stood over Rusl menacingly, only made more so by the fact his face was completely obscured by the hood of his cloak. For a moment Rusl nearly gave into the challenge presented to him; just who did this man think he was? But instead he tried to force himself to be calm, he knew most if not all of his irritation was from recent events. After all the man's reaction was not out of the norm for just being grabbed in a dark alley.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you but I needed to speak with you," Rusl spoke quietly from where he sat on the ground not wanting to alarm the man further. The man didn't say anything, but he didn't turn away either, taking this as a good sign Rusl slowly stood up brushing himself off as he did so. "Please I would ask that you would come back to the bar with me. We are in need of assistance; my friends and I can explain more there. We actually have to explain everything to those two women who entered as well. Please, all I ask is that you hear us out?"

The man was silent for so long Rusl feared he would only turn and walkaway without giving him an answer. At last the man did, but though he did it was not the favorable response Rusl was hoping for.

"I have no desire to be in the same room let alone work with a Gerudo. It's bad enough that bar owner and her waitresses are part Gerudo, but I refuse to be a part of anything they are. Now if you'll excuse me."

The man went to turn away, his cloak flying as he did so; in desperation Rusl tried the one tactic few decent men could resist. His only hope was that the man's actions earlier were an indication that he was in fact a decent man.

"Please we need help; if we can't accomplish this task, entire villages may die. Men, women, and children alike, none will be spared. All I'm asking is that you hear us out, please?"

The cloaked man stopped at Rusl's words, his entire frame seemed to go rigid before letting out a deep sigh, shoulders sagging. Woodenly he turned back to Rusl speaking in a low voice. "Fine I will hear you out. But know this should I decide to aid you I will not work with those Gerudo."

Rusl nodded his head guiding the man back while speaking quickly. "That can be arranged we will have two carts, and someone else, besides myself, will need to ride a single horse around the group as a lookout. There are options available that I am sure will work for everyone."

The only indication Rusl received that the man had heard him was a slight movement of the hood, which may have been a nod. He allowed Rusl to guide him back but his stiff demeanor kept an invisible wall between them. When they returned to the bar they found the others had managed to clean up the mess made during the fight. Marin, Malon, and Talon were gone with only Telma, Auru, Ashei, and Ashei's friend remaining. All of them were sitting at the table Telma reserved for these gatherings, the one that Rusl and Auru had sat at earlier.

"Rusl where did you go wha…" Auru's question died on his lips when he saw the stranger following behind his friend. The older man opened his mouth but Rusl beat him to it.

"Look I know what you're thinking Auru, but we all saw what he did here and we need the help. He's agreed to hear us out just as I'm sure Ashei and her friend have."

Auru looked as if he were about to reply negatively to that comment, but after a look from Telma he clamped his jaw shut tightly. A tense silence filled the air before Telma finally broke it in her loud voice.

"Well now how 'bout I get us some drinks an' then we can all introduce ourselves. Now let's see here, Rusl you'll be havin' a Pumpkin Ale, for Auru a Desert Dry with scotch, an' Ashei a Goronaid with an extra punch. I'll just be needin' what you two will be havin'," said Telma while pointing at the thin Gerudo woman and the cloaked man.

"You vouldn't 'appen to know 'ow to make a Spirit Mixer, vould you," asked Nabooru with a slight smirk.

"Honey I may not have invented that one, but I sure as hell perfected it," said Telma with a grin to match the Gerudo's. She then turned to the mysterious figure who still stood away from the group, leaning against the wall.

"Now you what'll you be havin' and for Din's sake take off that heavy cloak, it's plenty warm in here. Then pull yerself up a chair we're all a jolly bunch after all."

For a moment it seemed the figure would refuse, but then slowly he lifted his hands to pull down his hood revealing his face to the group for the first time. His voice was soft and slow as he replied to Telma's inquiry, it almost seemed as if he was being careful of his words.

"Just some milk, please." Telma didn't acknowledge his statement right away; she, along with all the others were staring at his face.

He was young, much younger than any of them would have guessed. Maybe he was a year or two older than either Malon or Marin, but not by much. He looked to be in his early twenties to late teens, but he certainly could not have been more than twenty-five. His hair was a bright pure blonde that was perhaps a touch long and a bit unkempt, but it suited him well. He had a square jaw, and overall handsome features with brilliant blue eyes that were the color of deep lake water. He was short but sturdy in his build, yet there was a grace about him that spoke more of speed than strength. The only disturbing thing was the scar that ran down the left side of his face. How the wound hadn't taken out his eye was a mystery, since it started just above his eyebrow ran down the middle of his left eye and continued for another inch before ending with a slight curl.

Finally Telma shook her head smiling as she spoke, "Ah now I remember you hun. It ain't too often I have customers who come in an' order milk when they come to my bar. Though I s'pose I shoulda remembered that cloak of yours. You're the one that comes in randomly, orders a simple meal with milk, an' tips my girls real well. It's a pleasure ta finally get ta see yer face. Now if everyone will just hang tight, I'll be right back with y'all's drinks."

With that the robust waitress sashayed off, never noticing the slight scowl of the younger man. The silence in her absence was tangible, and one that none of them seemed willing to break. After a couple of minutes Telma returned with the drinks balanced on a tray; when she saw the tense atmosphere between everyone she rolled her eyes.

"Ya know this is a bar an' it's perfectly acceptable to talk to one another," she said while passing around the drinks. "Now let's get started with these here introductions so y'all can get ta know one another. As y'all know I'm Telma an' I run this here bar. I also allow our little group here ta meet in secret away from prying eyes an' ears." The bar matron finished then gave a pointed look towards Auru, silently telling him he was to go next.

The older man cleared his throat trying not to choke on his drink while under Telma's burning gaze. "Well I'm Auru, and I used to be a Knight and military advisor in the castle. After a disagreement with a few higher ups I was dismissed and my rank removed. I do still have some connections within the castle though; one of those connections is actually the reason for our mission."

After Auru finished he nudged Rusl to go next, though the blonde man had already guessed as much. "My name's Rusl; normally I'm a blacksmith and swordsman in my village of Ordon. It is a small village nestled within Faron woods in the Ordona Province. I've been acquainted with Auru for a number of years now and so when he asked my help I gladly agreed."

Barely waiting for Rusl to finish the dark haired young woman began. "Name's Ashei, me father was a knight in 'is own right, though 'e never was inducted properly like 'e should've been. 'E raised me up in da mountains, far from Hyrule by himself. 'E taught me everything 'e knew about being an honorable warrior an' fightin'. 'E died 'round a year ago, so I jus' been travelin' 'round da land since den. If der's one thing dis land lacks it's men o' valor. Buncha cowards."

"Oh come now Azhei," said the Gerudo woman, "you really zhouldn't 'old zat against zem. Zey are only men after all." The woman chuckled slightly, "Apologiez zat iz an old joke among my people. Az I am zure you 'ave all guezzed by now I'm a Gerudo. My name iz Nabooru, but I no longer 'old allegiance with my tribe. I 'ave alvayz been a lone volf thief, but I did not agree vith zome of zee practicez of my people. Zo ven I vent on my Sāmarthya jarni I choze to deezband az zome of uz do. I met up with Azhei a month ago during a rather fun zkirmizh with a few bandetz. Ve had a lot in common and zhe mentioned her friendz needing zome help zo I agreed. Unfortunately on our vay here we ran into a couple of peztz. Zey veren't of any real threat but during zee battle I lozt my footing on a zhort ledge. It was ztupid of me not to have been watching the terrain better zo I dezerved the break I received. I can still fight, but it iz only one handed now."

The group nodded to the Gerudo woman before turning to the still mysterious blonde youth, who had remained silent and standing after asking for the milk. The boy seemed to sigh inwardly before speaking three words, "My name's Link."

They all sat there waiting for him to elaborate as they all had, but he left it at that, silently refusing to say more. Deciding it was best to let it go Rusl turned to Auru, "Auru since you're the one that started all of this, would you like to explain what is going on?" The older man nodded his head before as he sipped on his drink while gathering his thoughts before he began to speak.

"Well as I said I still have some contacts within the castle, and they are the ones that truly started this mission. As I'm sure you are all aware, the council of noblemen are currently running Hyrule, at least until the Princess Zelda can be coronated when she turns eighteen. It has escaped no one that they are running the country into the ground, and quickly. Many of the outlying villages aren't receiving any help or protection from the country like they should. Bandits and monsters are taking over everywhere, and the common folks are being left to fend off the beasts for themselves. As if all of that wasn't bad enough it was a poor year for the crops in many regions, and those that did have a decent year were forced to give much of their products as taxes. The coming winter is likely going to be a harsh one, and the villages don't have the funds to buy proper supplies and medicines. Because of this we've estimated that many of the people in these villages won't last the winter. My contact procured crates with supplies for many of the villages across the land. Based on our information on the amount of people we've divvied up the supplies, and now we just need to deliver them. The problem is the roads are treacherous and the things we'll be transporting are in high demand among everyone so it is very likely we'll be attacked. This is made worse by the fact that if word should reach the wrong people we'll all be thrown in the dungeons at the very least. This would also put my contact in a great deal of danger, so we will have to be quick, efficient, and silent. There will be two carts full of supplies we will need to deliver to the villages. I'll be driving one and we'll need someone to drive the other. One of our fellows who isn't here, he goes by the name of Shad, will be riding with me since he has the full inventory and distribution lists figured out. Regrettably Shad isn't a fighter so he won't be much help to us, but we still need his intellect. I'd like to see whomever is driving the other cart have a partner with them too for protection. Rusl will be riding a horse around the carts on the lookout for threats, and that's where I'd like to place our last man. If one of us has a horse the can keep pace with Rusl around our caravan. Now, does one of us have another horse?"

The group was silent for several long seconds before a voice broke through the silence. "I've got one an' I'd prefer to ride 'round the caravan. When are you leaving?"

They all looked startled at the statement from the blonde boy, mostly because he seemed to have slipped into a strange accent. Most of them brushed it off but Nabooru looked at him in a peculiar manner before she realized Ashei was speaking to her.

"…st us again Nabooru, yeah."

"Vhat, oh yez," said the Gerudo woman in a bewildered manner looking back at the boy who was making a point of not looking at her.

Auru cleared his throat, "We'll be taking off at dawn from the West gates of town three days from now."

Link rubbed his eyes for once looking weary, but he nodded before turning to leave, "Fine I'll meet you there in three days." The earlier accent was gone, but the boy spoke slower this time just as he had earlier.

Telma got up and turned towards Link as she spoke, "Hun I'm lettin' the others stay here until then. You're sure as welcome ta a warm bed too." As she said this her hand landed on Link's shoulder in what was to be a comforting fashion.

The reaction was just as quick as it had been when Rusl had touched him. In an instant Telma was falling backwards landing harshly on her backside. The boy stood eyes blazing for a second before turning towards the door once again.

"No thank you, I'll meet you in three days. If you don't want my help put an arrow into the lone tree by the gate." With that the boy pulled his hood up again striding quickly out the door.

There was silence for several more seconds in which Telma still sat on the floor blinking at the door and the others stared at her. Ashei was the one to break the silence as Auru rose to help the barmaid to her feet.

"What de 'ell was dat all about," the dark haired woman exploded. "First 'e acts like 'e's too good for us an' won't sit wit' us. Den 'e slips into tat weird accent an' as if dat weren't enough 'e knocked Telma to da floor when she jus' was offering 'im a bed." Ashei's face was red as she stood there clenching and unclenching her fists. Her chair lay behind her where she'd knocked it over when she had abruptly stood.

Auru nodded from where he stood by Telma, "Yes he seems a bit unstable. I'm not sure if we should engage his help, he seems rather unbalanced." Auru was looking at Rusl as he said this, his eyes both concerned and hard.

Rusl sighed before he responded, "I'm sorry Auru and Ashei but I don't think he's unstable or unbalanced, nor was he acting like he's too good for us. I think there is more to it and while I agree he is strange I still think he would be a good ally for us. He's quick and obviously skilled as we saw from his reaction times. He did the same thing to me as he just did to Telma, but it's only been when he's touched. I'm not sure as to why, but I think it's more of a knee-jerk reaction than an intentional desire to cause harm. However, I should tell you he's not fond of the Gerudo; originally he wasn't going to come because of you Nabooru. So perhaps we should vote as it's only fair that we all have a say. I don't think he will be easy to work with, and he clearly has several issues; all of that must be taken into consideration. So what will it be let him stay knowing he's slightly volatile, or go shorthanded and run the risk? My vote is to have him come with us. I don't think he'll be a danger to us."

Everyone was silent as they thought about the options; Auru was the first to give his opinion. "I'm sorry Rusl but I'll have to vote for excluding him. I think there's too much risk in keeping him."

Ashei was next to give her opinion, "Yeah we can't trust 'im if 'e's not willing to trust all of us. I dink we'll be more dan a match for anyding we come 'cross. I vote to cut 'im loose and if I ever see 'im again make sure 'e knows wat 'appens to those w'o 'urt my friends, yeah."

All eyes were on Nabooru and Telma, but it was the thin Gerudo woman who spoke first. "I zink ve zhould keep 'im. He zeemz quite…interezting."

Ashei rolled her eyes at the woman, "Ya just like 'aving anuther man around like some pet."

Nabooru grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Now Azhei if I'd vanted men at my beck an' call I vould 'ave just stayed vith my tribe. Zough I von't deny he's quite zee handsome man. That scar and that accent he slips into only add a bit more mystery that I want to unravel."

They all looked at each other than back at Telma, as her vote would be the deciding factor. "Ya know I kind of like him. I remember him being here before an' if I remember right he always sits by himself, real quiet too. I think maybe he needs some help only he doesn't know it. I'd bet deep down he's scared out of his wits 'bout something, but he's just not willing ta show it so he puts up a tough front. I say we bring him along an' see if maybe we can crack that front a bit."

Auru just shook his head at her, "I should have guessed you would want him along Telma. You collect people like Shad collects books."

Telma only shrugged as she answered, "Hun I like people an' when I see someone in need I do my darndest to help. Besides it's a bartender's job ta help their patrons an' besides it gives me ears across the land. Now we've got a busy few days ahead of us off ta bed with the lot of ya."

The next few days passed in a blur of sweat, strain, and a few choice words from Ashei every time Shad tried to help. The young scholar had arrived the morning after Link, Ashei, and Nabooru had been recruited. He kept them all busy making sure each village got adequate rations, and each crate was clearly labeled then set with its fellows. They were fortunate that the empty house they were storing the supplies in had a large enough alley where they could drive the carts right next to the door.

The difficult part was ensuring no guards passed by when they were loading. Telma had a nice inventive way to help prevent any problems. She paid three girls to distract the guards when it became necessary. They would either scream out that they had been robbed or get into loud arguments.

Just before the dawn of the third day they moved the carts out of the alley slowly as Rusl, Ashei, and Telma kept watch by walking either in front or behind the carts. Luck was with them and they made it out without incident. As they stopped in the small field just outside the West gate the group started checking on last minute preparations.

"Telma, I'm quite surprised to see you coming with us. I was under the impression you would not be able to make a long and tedious journey such as this," said Shad pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

Well hun, I decided I needed some time away, besides I can trust the girls to run things smoothly and keep Talon in line. It's about time they took on a bit more responsibility anyway." Telma said this while checking one of the cinches on the cart horses. As she was doing this the horse began swinging its head, neighing loudly, and stamping its foot in distress.

"Wh-what's wrong with i-i-it," stammered Shad backing away from the large animal so quickly he nearly fell over.

Telma didn't answer, she was too busy trying to find what was causing the animal stress, but it wasn't until she heard a telltale hiss that she understood the problem. The redheaded woman froze at the ominous sound. It was still too dark to tell where the creature was, and unless she could see it she couldn't tell how dangerous the situation was.

Desperately Telma tried to get the attention of the others as Shad seemed too scared of the now panicking horse to be of any help. The woman didn't want to call loudly, and risk being caught or angering the volatile reptile. However, before she could a strange muffled thump was heard behind her.

Still she didn't dare turn around until Shad stammered out another quaking sentence. "O-Oh d-dearrr, y-you must bbbe…"

The scholar couldn't finish the statement but Telma ignored him as she spun around. There in front of them was Link reaching down to pull an arrow from the ground. Looking closer Telma noticed it had pierced the snake cleanly, which was fortunate since it was a Gerudo Sand Viper, one of the deadliest snakes in all of Hyrule.

Telma could just barely make out Link's frown as he inspected the reptile before tossing it to some bushes. He then walked towards the still upset horse, and began attempting to calm it. He patted it gently speaking low in its ear, and managing to find a place on the horse's chin that Telma could swear made it melt. Within seconds the beast was calmer than it had been only seconds earlier.

She didn't know what to think about all this and was unable to ask as Auru came forward then. "Ah, so you're here. We're ready to set out now. Where's your horse?"

Link didn't say anything only raised a small horse shoe shaped whistle to his lips. The sound that came from it was a short little song that was soothing on the ears. All of the horses whinnied happily seeming to enjoy the tune. Because of them they didn't hear it until the hoof beats came closer; within seconds a large reddish-brown horse was beside Link.

The horse had a white mane with black roots and white socks. It wasn't a tall horse likely it was a wild one as they were often shorter; her strange coloring also gave some credence to this theory. She was a stocky horse clearly having some draft horse breeding in her linage, but yet she still managed to give the appearance of being agile and nimble. Though the oddest thing about her appearance was that she wore no bridle at all. Link didn't seem the least bit disturbed by this as he easily swung into the saddle.

Auru raised an eyebrow but said nothing on the oddity. "Alright we're ready to head out. We're heading to Kakariko first, once there we'll go over the rest of the route." With that the aged man took a seat on the lead cart giving a sharp snap of the reins they began their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guess what everyone I managed to get the chapter up so yay for that! I wasn't sure I was going to since I just got back home and I'm getting ready to get married so needless to say I've been super busy. But you guys aren't here to hear about my life you're here for the stories. Originally this chapter was to be longer, but I decided to divide it up with the next chapter for a couple of reasons that I won't go into right now. I do want to say that this story is heavy on the number of characters in it, and really I regret doing that since it has made it difficult to keep track of everyone. This also presented a problem of accents since several of them were from different regions. It is such a pain remembering each person's accent, urgh. Hopefully I managed to keep all of them in line together. Well that's about it not much else to say so let's get on to the thanks.

First off a big thank you to everyone who has read this story thus far. Hopefully you're still enjoying it. I had two reviewers on this who also deserve some thanks.

Jenne Cook: Thanks I'm glad it hooked you. Hopefully you'll still find it intriguing at the end.

Guest: Sorry as with all my stories this one is already finished and I'm just editing at this point. There really aren't any pairings in this one except maybe slight hints. I hope this doesn't turn you off the story.

Now to all those who have added this to their favorite/follow list: Cyborgandroid, DrytotheDen, Zarha87, Arison Nakaru, Jenne Cook, MissZelda296, Picu, and sadiegrl. Thank you all for adding the story and can I say I'm glad to see some people back that read some of my earlier works.

That's about all folks, thanks again. Oh and don't forget to vote on my page for the Queen of Hyrule in 'The Offer'. If this confuses you read my page listing information about that story. I'm going to be working on it soon so if you want to add any input into it now is a good time.

~Later


	3. Shadows of the Past

**Shadows of the Past  
><strong>

The path they took was the more scenic route to Kakariko, but it was also far less traveled giving them the privacy they needed. For the most part the journey was silent except the occasional chatter from the cart where Nabooru, Ashei, and Telma had squeezed in together. Rusl would occasionally ride alongside Auru and Shad to speak with them, but Link and his mount kept up a constant circle never once speaking with any of his fellows.

Kakariko was only a half a day's ride from the capital so they only needed to rest the horses once for a short while before continuing on. Though the youth's quiet demeanor was a slight bit disconcerting; he proved his abilities early on even without Telma mentioning the snake incident.

Several kagarocks and bokoblins had attempted to attack them, but their cries had barely left their mouths before they were dead each felled by an arrow from the boy. His aim was deadly and his eyes were sharp, constantly scanning the landscape. Link's lethal reflexes mixed with his cold demeanor sent shivers down the spines of his companions as they watched him quietly stow his bow away. Yet they said nothing; both out of awe and a slight bit of fear.

Telma had switched wagons after the break and now her eyes followed the boy as he again circled their wagon. "Ya know Auru whether ya want ta admit it or not that boy's an asset ta us," said the barmaid earnestly.

"I'm well aware of the Telma, but I still cannot trust him completely. There is something off about him and after his attack on you I worry things could get out of hand. The sooner we're done with this and rid of him the happier I'll be," Auru's tone was serious and left little room for debate.

"I must say," Shad cut in looking up from some papers he was glancing over. "I quite agree with Auru that the chap is quite disturbing, but as Telma said he is rather formidable. While I believe it was a good decision to include him on this mission, he is rather disconcerting to be in close proximity to."

Telma shook her head at the pair, "I'm tellin' ya what you're seein' is just a front. That boy is usin' a tough silent bravado to cover up somethin' he don't want anyone to know about."

Auru said nothing and Shad had already gone back to his papers leaving them in relative silence once more. It was late afternoon when they arrived in Kakariko where they were warmly greeted by the town Shaman, Renado, and his daughter Luda.

"Ah it is encouraging to see you have all made it and in such good time," said Renado with a slight incline of his head and arms open wide. As he looked up his eyes widened slightly, "And now I see why. It is good to see you again Link. I was not aware you would be on this journey; however it does my heart good as I am now sure your mission will be a success."

Link only nodded while dismounting his horse before leading her to the spring, while the others in the party stared at the Shaman in disbelief.

Finally Rusl found his tongue, "Renado, y-you know him…know Link?"

The Shaman looked at them curiously before replying slowly, "Yes…he helped this village out some time back and we have been indebted to him since then. Regrettably though he will take no reward or payment of any kind so we have yet to be able to return his kindness."

Rusl was about to ask more when Auru cut in, "Perhaps we should finish with our tasks first then we may talk this evening when we are sure we shall have the time." Rusl looked slightly torn but eventually nodded his agreement, and began to move his horse toward the small stable in the village.

It took several hours to get everything settled, but with all of them working together it had gone smoothly. Link was surprisingly helpful and a quick worker so that the task took only half the time it should have. When the work was finished Renado invited them all back to the village inn to eat and rest. All of them readily agreed except Link, who only came with them when Auru said they would be going over their route.

It wasn't long before they were settled around a table with a map of Hyrule before them. "Alright we're one of several teams who are doing this mission. Each team is going at their own times and have around five towns their delivering to. We have six villages on our list ending in the southern most forest village of Ordon. The route I've mapped out will take us about a month in journey, but that's only because we have to keep off the main roads for fear of discovery. I want to reiterate that if we are discovered the consequences will not be ours alone to bear and many more could suffer. Our contacts in each of the villages are the only ones who know of our mission and that we're coming. We'll be sneaking the supplies into each village without notice, likely in the dark of the night. In times such as these people are desperate and may be willing to bite the hand that feeds them for a few extra rupees. Are there any questions?"

Auru looked about the group his expression solemn and eyes hard. His gaze traveled over each of them lingering a bit longer on Link than anyone else. Link held his stare never blinking or turning away from the intense gaze forcing Auru to divert his own eyes first.

"Now I want everyone to eat well and get some rest tonight. The next month won't be easy on any of us, and this will be the only time we have the luxury of sleeping in a real bed. We'll be leaving Kakariko at dawn so be ready."

With that the map was rolled up while Renado went to get them their dinner, Link immediately headed for the door the moment they were dismissed.

"Link," Rusl said in a questioning tone, "the food is coming and you must be hungry by now." The boy didn't acknowledge that he heard him in anyway, only continuing on out into the growing darkness. Rusl half rose in his seat to go after him but Renado returned then along with his daughter bearing several hot bowls of soup along with some buttered bread.

"Fear not Rusl, he never stays or eats here," said Renado while handing everyone a bowl.

"What's 'is problem anyway, yeah. Ain't like we've bit 'im or nuthin like that," Ashei's tone was scathing as she took another spoonful of the steaming orange liquid.

Renado shook his head before replying to the brash young woman. "I do not believe his actions are aimed solely at your group. He has come to this village a few times in recent years and each time he acts very similar. Unless he pays for it he will take no food from anyone nor will he stay in a room. Only once have we gotten him into a room to sleep and that was merely because he fell unconscious." The resistance group stared at him wordlessly urging him to continue. Sighing deeply Renado sank into a chair at the table wearily rubbing his eyes.

"I'd seen him pass through the town several times before then. He never spoke other than to request some supplies for purchase. He always had a sword with him, but it was clear he wasn't a knight. I guessed maybe he was a mercenary type; still though he never caused any problems so I let him be. I don't know how many of you are aware, but last year this village very nearly perished." Renado paused to sip at a drink he'd brought with him leaving all the listeners wide eyed and shocked, eager for more.

"It was a bad time for this village. Two of our residents Barnes and Cannon, the bomb makers for much of Hyrule, insulted their Goron suppliers. I'm not aware of the full details, but I do know that afterwards the Gorons were refusing to help this village or allow anyone entry. As the Shaman of the town it was my duty to try and make peace with the proud tribe, but I never got the chance. The day I was to climb Death Mountain we were invaded by a band of bokoblins with clubs and bulbins riding atop bulbos. They killed three of our people and injured many others. I gathered as many people as I could into the shelter beneath the sanctuary while others barricaded themselves in their homes. We were unable to get word out to anyone for help while the beasts ravaged this town, devouring or destroying everything in sight. For two days we sat huddled in fear as the monsters continually screeched into the wee hours of the night. Then as the third day dawned all was quiet.

Their shrieks had been getting less so during the night, but I had assumed that they were simply tiring. At great personal risk I left the shelter to investigate the silence only to find a miracle had occurred or rather been sent by the Goddesses. I saw the bodies of several of the creatures dead in the street and a few others piled up near a cart. A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and to my surprise I saw Link carrying two more of the beasts' bodies to the pile. I managed to find my voice as he added them to the macabre scene. I asked him if he was responsible for all of this. Instead of giving me a direct answer he asked why the Gorons weren't there since they protected the village. With the deepest shame I admitted to our current problems with the ancient tribe and how they came about. He said no more and went about gathering more of the bodies. I did not have time to think more on it as I began gathering the adults of the town to help in the cleanup, while trying to keep the children from seeing the carnage. For two more days we gathered and burned the bodies of the monsters, buried those we'd lost, tended to the wounded, and made repairs.

I didn't see Link again during that time and I'm ashamed to say I gave him very little thought even though he was the savior of our village. Only when things appeared to be at last on the mend I remembered that I still needed to reestablish our relations with the Gorons. To say I was scared would have been a vast understatement. I thought the Gorons might see it as more of an insult to them that it took so long for us to apologize; truthfully I feared there would be little I could do. It was my duty as Shaman though, and so I packed what few supplies could be spared for the treacherous hike up the mountain.

However, as I stepped out the door I found none other than the Goron Chief Darunia and two other Gorons. As I understood it they were visited by a spokesperson of the village to talk about our disagreement. I do not know the full details of what occurred during this meeting. However, I did learn that not only did this person bring a sense of festivity to the tribe, but they also beat the Gorons in a show of strength. They informed me that during these talks this spokesperson had also agreed to help them cleanse their mines of a large infestation of monsters. Chief Darunia had come down to visit with we while their second in command, a large Goron by the name of Darbus, went with this person to help clear the mines. After much talk our relations with the Gorons were stronger than ever all thanks to the disturbingly happier attitude Chief Darunia seemed to have. It was strange to see such a change in them but others as well. You see during the talks I brought in both Barnes and Cannon to apologize for their part in this mess and oddly enough they were much more agreeable than usual. Once our discussion was at a close several Gorons stayed to help restore the village.

It was only a day and a half later that I discovered who the spokesperson had been. We were rebuilding the general store when two Gorons came rolling up to us at a rapid pace. They told us that Darbus was on his way down with an injured human who needed immediate help. I quickly dropped what I was doing to head across the village towards the path that lead up the mountain, while instructing my daughter Luda to gather my supplies. As I reached the head of the trail I saw the enormous Darbus walking alongside a very injured Link. How Link was even conscious and walking, let alone made it down the mountain, was beyond me.

It appeared his entire body was covered in bruises, lacerations, and burns of varying degrees. At first I couldn't understand why the Gorons hadn't carried him down instead of forcing him to walk, later I learned that it had been because of Link's own insistence. When they reached us I attempted to persuade Link to come and get healed up, but he maintained that he would be fine while trying to slip away. He wasn't steady on his feet though and ended up slipping on a rock striking his head against another as he fell, and instantly knocking himself unconscious. The Gorons were actually relieved when that happened since it seemed they had been trying to get him to stop long enough to get patched up but weren't able to convince him.

According to Darbus the monsters in the mines had caused a cave in shortly after they entered; separating the young man from the rest of the group. They eventually made it through the rocks adding more support beams to prevent more rocks from falling. By the time they made it through though, Link had destroyed all the monsters and was in that condition. No one knows exactly what transpired within the depths of the mines, but it must have been quite brutal if his wounds were anything to go by.

We took him to the inn where my daughter and I spent two hours healing him. Thank the Goddesses that he remained unconscious throughout the treatment and for the remainder of the night. In the morning I went to change his bandages and check on him; I had barely gotten started when he awoke in a panic. I tried to calm him, but to no avail as he quickly leapt out of the bed only to crouch against the wall defensively, despite the massive amount of injuries inflicted on him. It took me nearly a half hour to calm him down. I only successful after I told him he did not have to stay in the room and if he would rather I could treat him in the sanctuary, but he needed to allow me to treat him.

He hardly spoke during the week it took for him to heal sufficiently to move about freely during which the Gorons welcomed him into their fold as a sworn brother, a very high honor let me assure you. Once he was well enough he left the village without a word, early in the morning before any of us were up. It was over a month before I saw him again and even then he did not stay long. Maybe his joining you on this will be a good thing, for you may learn what demon plagues his conscious so."

The group was silent for several long moments; Ashei was the first to speak up snorting as she did so. "Y'd 'e panic about sumthin like waking up in a room and if 'e was dat stupid ta get 'urt dat bad we may end up 'avin' to rescue 'im instead."

Most of the group just looked at her incredulously, but Telma was the one to speak up. "Ashei honey I know ya have trouble understandin' things like this, but sometimes if somethin' bad enough happens it leaves scars that ain't easily forgotten. Somethin' very wrong happened to that boy mark my words. That bein' said I don't think it'll inhibit him in any way on fightin', in fact it may be the very thing driven him."

Ashei only snorted but she wasn't given the chance to say more as Auru hastily cut in. "I suggest we all turn in for the night. Tomorrow will come early, and we have our work cut out for us."

There was a general murmur of good night amongst the group coupled with the scraping of chairs as they headed upstairs to their rooms. The members of the group were sharing rooms when possible, with only Telma and Shad getting rooms to themselves. As Nabooru and Ashie entered their room the Gerudo woman went to look out at the deepening darkness of the night. By the pale moon light she could make out the sparkling waters of the spirit spring that sustained the life of the village. The moon was bright and because of that she could easily see the dark figure sitting on the shore of the shallow pond beside the large figure of a horse. The red-haired woman smiled to herself before heading back out the door telling Ashei she'd back after a short walk.

The moon illuminated the village so clearly that Nabooru was able to silently make her way towards the sedentary young man without hindrance. At least she had thought she was being silent, but the boy shooting up without warning; whipping around as he did so contradicted that notion.

Almost as soon as Link moved Nabooru heard a whistling of air past her ear forcing her to instantly freeze. Only a second later she heard the same quiet disturbance on her other side. "My next shot won't miss. Now why are you sneaking up on me, Gerudo?"

Nabooru bristled slightly at how he said _Gerudo_, by his tone it was an insult. She fought down her anger though, remembering that was why she was here. She wondered if she could find out exactly why this young man seemed to hate her people. Instead of answering him she stood there studying everything from his posture to his overall demeanor.

He stood tense and coiled ready to spring if she gave even the slightest indication of attacking him. In his left hand he held a boomerang, which she supposed was what had flown by her head. She knew he'd missed her on purpose even before he had mentioned it. He seemed to be the type to carefully plan out everything, and she was sure he would not tolerate anything without a use. He would not have such a weapon unless he was sure about how to use it with deadly accuracy.

She kept her voice calm but firm, showing him that she would not back down despite his threat. She hoped that she was also managing to convey the message that she had no intention of harming him. After several more moments of nerve racking silence she answered him.

"I zimply came out to enjoy zee night, just az you are," her underlying tone asking him if he had a problem with this.

Link was quivering in what seemed to be tension before he finally stowed away his boomerang turning from her walking away from the spring with his horse in tow. Nabooru hadn't expected him to just take off and so she said the first thing she could think of to try and get him talking.

"You have a fine horze. Zhe zeemz ztrong and fazt; zhe vill carry you vell for many yearz to come."

The boy stiffened slightly turning back to Nabooru with, if it was even possible, a greater look of loathing. "She is not mine, nor does she belong to anyone. She found me and chose to travel with me. Sometimes she allows me to ride her, but it is always her choice and I respect her choice. I could never lower myself down enough to think I could own another creature."

Nabooru winced at Link's icy critical tone and glare; he obviously had no intention of making this easy on her. Before she could decide on another tactic Link broke in, "What is it you want?"

Well that certainly made it easier, "Vhy do you hate me, hate zee Gerudo?" It seemed the young man was expecting this question; at least was quick to answer.

"I was wondering when one of you would jump to that conclusion. To answer your question I do not hate the Gerudo, I could never hate them. Yet on that same token I have no desire to be near one either, but my reasons are my own." Without a further word Link walked along the path into town and out of sight, leaving Nabooru standing near the gently lapping water completely flummoxed.

The next dawn seemed to come with indecent haste, but still the small band were up and checking last minute details as the sun was peaking up from the horizon. As they left the Kakariko inn Rusl spied Link checking over his horse making sure the cinches were tight, and his supply bags secured. The young man's cold nature had been bothering him so he had settled it within himself that during this journey he would do everything he could to show him a warm and friendly attitude. Who knew but maybe it might help the boy to open up to them some.

"Good morning Link," he smiled warmly while running a hand down the mare's neck and through her mane. "You know I never did learn the name of this pretty girl."

Link seemed a bit wary but to Rusl's delight he did respond in a somewhat kind tone. "Savārē Rusl. Her name is Epona, and yes she is quite beautiful."

Rusl smiled from having elicited a somewhat decent response from the young man, but within seconds it turned into a frown. "Wait," he said maybe a bit too harshly. "What was that you said at the beginning there that sava-something?"

Rusl was surprised to see Link's face blanch slightly as he realized what he had said. "I-it was nothing, never mind. Are we ready to go?" Rusl looked at him curiously what harm could one word be? Before he could press it farther Nabooru who had come up behind him at some point started speaking.

"Vait vhere did you learn…" The confused Gerudo woman was interrupted by a loud yelp coming from Auru. Promptly they all turned in the older man's direction, instantly on alert, and ready act.

"What are you doing here," they heard Auru ask sharply his tone somewhere between scolding and reverence.

Looking around the wagon they saw a lithe young man dressed in a tight grey and blue body suit with wrappings around his wrists and calves. His hair was also almost completely concealed with a few stray blond locks hanging down in front of a cowl covering his lower face. No one had a chance to ask anything as Auru spoke through his teeth apparently trying to remain civil.

"As I understood it Sheik, you had different responsibilities in this mission and weren't going to be accompanying any groups." The young man stood with a straight back and red eyes locked with the older man's deep blue.

"Things change my old friend. As I understood it your group had recently fallen on some misfortune, and were lacking in capable hands. Though as I look about it seems you were able to replace those you lost."

"Yes," Auru said curtly while clearly grasping at the opportunity presented. "We were quite fortunate to come across three new people to take the place of the two we lost. So as you can see we will be fine, and you may return to your duties."

Now that the stranger had spoken everyone seemed even more confused, was this stranger male or female? They had a body that would indicate male, but the soft voice indicated female. Sheik waved off Auru's words as if they were of no importance.

"While I am sure your people are more than capable my duties have already been cleared for this. And I will assure you despite any arguments you might make I will still have every intention of traveling with you. I'm afraid my dear friend that you have little choice in this matter."

Auru seemed to deflate at these words, rubbing his eyes wearily, "I cannot guarantee your safety in this endeavor. You will be vulnerable and what if, Goddesses forbid, something should happen? How shall I explain that?" Auru's voice was tired and already had a defeated air, as if he already knew anything he said would be pointless.

Sheik took a step forward, red eyes softening as a gentle hand was laid on the older man's shoulder. "Do not worry so Auru. I can take care of myself and this is my choice, it should be no burden on your shoulders. Now I would very much like it if you would introduce me to my new teammates."

Auru shook his head in defeat before looking up to see everyone staring at them. Sighing he began the introductions, "Everyone this is Sheik of the Sheikah, one of the personal guards of the Royal family. She is one of my contacts in the castle, and helped to facilitate this mission. Sheik let me introduce you to Rusl of Ordon a capable swordsman and a master blacksmith, Telma of Castletown owner of the a bar by the same name, Nabooru a capable Gerudo warrior who has disbanded from her tribe, Ashei is another capable warrior trained by her father in the high mountains, Shad a brilliant scholar of Castletown and responsible for organizing our route, and lastly one of our newest friends Link who has thus far proved to be quite skilled."

The Sheikah woman nodded to each of them as they were introduced, not offering her hand as was custom for the enigmatic people. The small group nodded back with a murmured a hello as their names were said except for Link who only gave the woman a brief icy look before turning back to his horse. Sheik raised her eyebrow at the rude behavior.

"Did I do something offend him," said the Sheikah in a hard tone making it clear she was not about to apologize if she had.

Rusl looked a bit defeated as he spoke, "No Sheik you did nothing wrong. Link is…well…"

"'E's a royal ass," burst in Ashei causing several of the others to groan.

"I was going to say Link doesn't warm up to people easily. That could actually be considered one of his friendlier greetings," said Rusl glancing back towards the boy. The Sheikah too looked towards the young man her curiosity peaked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi everyone, early update today mostly because I'm getting married today and I won't have time later. So wish me luck that I don't trip and end up falling flat on my face or something equally embarrassing and/or stupid. Hope you liked chapter three with our newest addition of Sheik. Originally Sheik wasn't going to be in this story, but I needed someone skilled enough to help Link out later in the story. Not to say that the others aren't skilled it's just Sheik has the particular skills I needed for an upcoming fight. Now to clarify just in case anyone is confused Sheik is a female, but they were mistakenly calling her a male in the beginning. Personally I don't have a preference for Sheik's gender and will use the character as both male and female. For example in 'The Offer' Sheik is going to be male so yeah I'm really not picky. Alright now on to the thanks!

First off thank you to any and all who have read this or any of my stories. It is always greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy them. Now for the reviews:

MyouTakara: Thank you I'm glad you and others like those accents. I'm still not fond of writing them but they do add something to the characters, I hope. Yes his character is coming along nicely I think.

Black Silverclaw: Thank you and will do. I hope you still enjoy it when the end comes in a few more chapters or so.

ThePredicate: Nice idea and you never know stranger things have happened on this site. Maybe with enough word of mouth it will do that. Glad you like this one and thank you for being so loyal to my stories. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

inlemoon: Wow another good writer likes my story, thank you. Will do, editing is just a bit difficult on this one, but no worries it will be finished.

Guest: Well we got a bit of a look into that with this chapter. I would love to answer your questions, but it would give too much away. Let's just say it's a bit more complicated than that, or at least I tried to make it that way. I'll have to let you guys be the judges on that one.

KPGirl1227: Great I love it when the story hooks someone in. Well here's Sheik and I do hope you enjoy my portrayal of her.

Okay now to all that have put this on their favorite/follow list a big thank you goes to the following: inlemoon, Black Silverclaw, leomonta, romaine27, KPGirl1227, CarcinoDeity, and RaeWolf313. Thank you again for your support.

Well that about wraps it up until next week. To anyone who have either reviewed, favorited, or followed my other stories thank you as well. And to anyone who is still reading this A/N at this point if you want more but don't want to wait a week you can take a look at my other stories, unless of course you've already read them then sorry you'll have to wait. Yes cheap plug but it works for me.

Until next time, Later.


	4. Unwelcome Surprises

**Unwelcome Surprises**

They had left shortly after the introductions, Renado watching as the small group left with his parting words ringing in many of their ears. "May the Goddesses bless your voyage and keep each of you safe."

With the addition of Sheik and her own mount they were able to change how the wagons were protected. Rusl stayed near the rear wagon while Sheik kept pace with the lead one. Link continued to circle the group eyes roaming across the land searching for danger. As the young blonde man once more passed in front of them, Sheik started a conversation up with Auru and Telma. Both of whom were sitting in the front of the lead cart, Shad was riding with Nabooru and Ashei in the other.

"So tell me Auru, what do you know of Link," Sheik asked while piercing him with her intense red-eyed glare.

But it was Telma who answered her instead. "Sadly honey we don't know much 'bout him. He's been in my bar a fair far few times, but he never drinks alcohol. Then there's Renado an' the Gorons who both sin' his praises, but even they know next to nothin' 'bout him. He's a walking mystery ta us all. The most we know is he's quite capable since he freed Kakariko, an' helped them Gorons out. Course, he handled some drunks in my bar quite nicely an' he's picked off a few of the monsters out here, but as far as we know no one has seen him in a real fight."

Sheik's eyebrow rose into her blond bangs once again before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You would trust a complete stranger with such an important mission. I must say I am quite surprised considering the necessity of this, and the amount of trust put into you Auru," there was a definite tone of reproach in the Sheikah's voice.

"I know Sheik, I know," said Auru acknowledging her reprimand but keeping his eyes on the path while he spoke. "We were in a hard spot especially with Nabooru's arm. If I'd known you'd be joining us Sheik we wouldn't have asked him. While I don't think he'd betray us I will admit he is rather difficult to work with."

"So why not explain to him that he is no longer needed and save yourselves the trouble of having an unstable partner," asked Sheik in a commanding voice. Telma and Auru both looked about to speak up when several loud screeches were heard.

To the horror of many of the group a horde of bokoblins and bulbins were rushing them, some on foot while others rode bulbos in pairs, one steering the large swine while the other held a bow. Before anyone could shout out a command, Link rushed head on towards the oncoming menaces. As they rode forward the young man let loose several arrows all landing in the riders of the bulbos. Without anyone to control them the large pigs ran wild twisting in every feasible direction effectively throwing off their other rider.

Once all the riders had been dispatched the boy raised his bow again, and fired an arrow into the middle of the horde. The stunned watchers didn't even have a chance to wonder why before an explosion blew the group of creatures apart. By now the youth had reached what was left of the horde but he would be at a distinct disadvantage on his horse against the multiple ground enemies.

Bulbins and bokoblins were short creatures, and their weapons could easily hurt the legs of a horse while its rider was too high to do much damage to them. Link seemed to realize this as he launched himself from the saddle while Epona veered away from the fight still keeping close to the fray.

Link had drawn his sword before he had even landed immediately attacking the remaining beasts. To the group there still seemed to be a lot of the creatures left, far more than one person could take on alone. The other members of the group were still frozen in there shock, only made worse as Sheik shot forward to help the young swordsman.

She too departed from her horse as she neared the battle area hand shooting out, several hidden needles flying from her fingers. The others seemed to finally come out of their reverie as they began rushing forward to join the fight; however, there was little point to it. Link had already taken care of many of them before Sheik joined him, and with her help they were dispersed quicker than the others could hope to run.

Link bent down on a clean bit of grass to wipe the entrails from his sword before standing to survey the gore about them. They were in Hyrule field in a more isolated area and there was little they could do for the creatures' corpses lying about. Eventually the guays and kargarok would pick the bones clean and anything left would be a feast for the many insects.

Still though it would be evident to anyone something happened here for some time to come, and any who happened upon the scene would grow suspicious. The group had converged around Sheik looking between her and the warrior youth. Link ignored their pointed stares, whistling a short tune that brought Epona trotting up to him. As effortlessly as if the wind had blown him up there Link mounted the mare directing her in a direction away from the one they had been travelling.

"Link," Rusl's voice was incredulous since it was very apparent the boy planned on leaving them. "What's wrong, we aren't headed in that direction."

The young man glared over his shoulder at them his face as hard as stone. "As I understand it you have no need of an unstable partner now that Sheik has joined you. Since your group has no need of me, and never truly wanted my help I'll be on my way."

Auru and Telma looked abashed that they had been over heard, Rusl had an astonished look like he couldn't believe what was just said, Ashie looked smug; while Nabooru appeared calculating. However, it was Sheik that spoke up.

"You can hardly be surprised by their sentiments. As I understand it you have not gone out of your way to even attempt at being friendly let alone making an effort towards being welcoming. It is clear that your temper controls you instead of you controlling your temper, so yes you are quite unstable and thus a liability. I am a trained warrior in the Sheikah arts; part of our training is recognizing a weakness in our defenses, and finding a way to eliminate it. You are a skilled fighter to be sure and we could use such skill. But if you are willing to let such petty little things like words spoken to wound you then perhaps you truly don't belong with us. You may make the decision as to whether you will continue with us or not, but we will not tolerate your petty attitude for the duration of this mission."

Link turned Epona about to face the Sheikah, his face was as red as her eye; it was all too clear that he was livid at her words. Sheik didn't even flinch under his burning gaze, only staring back at him coolly waiting for his reply.

"This group," Link hissed at her speaking through his teeth, "_asked_ for my help. They said that it was a matter of life or death to get these supplies to the various towns. My _attitude_ as you put it has nothing to do with accomplishing that."

"Wrong," Sheik snapped back at him, "the mission has not changed but your attitude could make or break us. For example instead of alerting all of us to the threat just now you chose to take it on alone. If you had alerted everyone and accepted our help then we could have dealt with them quicker, and quite possibly without injury," Sheik continued to berate the young man as she indicated a wound on his arm. "Like it or not this is a group effort, and while on this mission everyone needs to be a part of the group. If you cannot do that than we do not need you; however, if you can swallow your pride we would be happy to have your skills. Because in the end this isn't about any one of us; it's about helping those who are in need."

Rusl held his breath at the Sheikah's harsh words; Link wasn't the type to take such criticism easily. The youth would turn his horse around and leave them without so much as a goodbye. The older man felt pain in his chest at this thought. True Link wasn't exactly the greatest of companions, but Rusl felt as Telma did. He was sure there was a very good reason behind the boy's abrasive attitude, and he found himself almost compelled to help. Maybe it was the fact that Rusl was a father that had something to do with these feelings. In truth it would kill him to see his own son as Link was now.

Yet, as the others he stood there frozen from the tension between the two warriors. Rusl wanted to convince Link to stay, but at the same moment he could not dismiss Sheik's words. Yet he could not find the words on his tongue that would help him. It was with great shock to all of them that Link slowly turned Epona back the way they were going.

"We should leave before more predators are attracted by the smell of blood," Link's tone was curt as Epona started moving forward.

Rusl wasn't sure if Sheik was just as shocked, but the rest of the group seemed to be. However, if he had been hoping for Link to suddenly become more open with them he would have been greatly disappointed, luckily Rusl held no such fantasy.

The rest of the day's journey was quiet with a layer of tension laying upon them like the thickest of winter quilts, but still it had lessened considerably from what it was. When at last they stopped for the night everyone in the group went about the task of helping to set up camp for the night. Telma was forced to shoo Shad away from the cooking pot when he somehow managed to burn the water Ashei and Rusl had brought up from the stream where Link was watering the horses.

Nabooru and Sheik had the tasks of gathering firewood and preparing the resting areas. As they were all finishing and preparing to eat Telma noticed Link seemed to have disappeared. She was about to go and look for him right up until she saw him near where the horses were tied and grazing.

Huffing she marched over to him and before he could protest started dragging him back towards the fire and food. Link cried out and attempted to shove her off him, but Telma wasn't about to fall for that a second time. She may not have been full Gerudo, but she did know a few tricks. "Now you just stop that, ya hear?! You heard Sheik we're all in this together an' that includes meal times. Whether ya like it or not yer goin' to start joinin' us."

Once the bar owner had him near the fire, where the others were sitting, she spun him around knocking his feet from under him as she did so sending him to his rear next to Rusl. With an irritated but warning look at him she shoved a bowl of food into his hand. "Ya best eat all of that ya hear, an' no excuses." Telma's voice carried enough of a threat that though he mumbled into the bowl he did not move.

Rusl chuckled as he began to eat his own dinner, "You know," he said between bites, "with women it often helps just not to fight them, and do as they say."

Auru who sat on Rusl's other side chuckled, but Link didn't seem to share their sentiments. A dark look crossed his face as he finished his forced meal in a matter of seconds before going to rinse out his bowl. When he returned he still sat near the fire, but apart from everyone else. Telma saw this but decided to let it go, there was no point in pushing him too far too fast.

The night continued with Shad keeping up an endless stream of questions directed at Sheik and her culture. Ashei talked swords with Rusl while Auru spoke with Nabooru on the lands she'd been to. Telma watched them smiling until she noticed Link still sitting alone on the opposite side of the fire. Sighing she went over to sit near him; noticing him stiffen slightly.

"Ya know they're a jolly bunch an' would be happy ta include ya," Telma said while staring into the flames like he was. When he continued to stay silent she tried again to draw him into some sort of conversation. "They also have quite a bit of knowledge between them. Why ole Auru there…"

"You are assuming I desire their or even your companionship." Link broke in before she could continue. "You assume that because I am alone that I must be lonely. That could not be further from the truth; I chose this life for good reason. My only desire is to be left alone, and despite what you may think it is far from lonely. I am only helping with this mission because there are those who would suffer otherwise, and many of them are very likely innocent. Once all is said and done I will go my own way as I am sure each of you will. You may as well save your breath or expend it on your friends, for nothing you can do or say shall change my mind."

Telma felt her eyes widen at his cold words. Surprised that he chose to be alone; that he purposely alienated himself. Sighing she stood up brushing off her skirt as she did so. "Alright honey if that's what ya want I'll letcha be. Just remember if ever yer tired of being alone we'll be there for ya." With that she let him be joining the others across the way.

Rusl had been watching Telma try to coax Link into being friendlier, but once again his heart dropped out as it became obvious she had not succeeded. It wasn't long after that that they turned in for the night each pulling out their own bed roll. Rusl noticed that all Link seemed to have for cover was a thin and worn blanket. Instead of lying near the fire for warmth and protection like the rest of them, he had gone over to lay with Epona. It was funny even the horse stood off from the other horses, it seemed the pair of them were quite suited to each other.

The weeks following their first day went by smoothly with only occasional trouble from the normal creatures that inhabited the fields of Hyrule. Slowly they learned to work together as a group, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses. Sheik and Link both proved to be the strongest fighters of the group, much to Ashei's chagrin. This was not to say the mountain warrior and the others were not skilled it was simply clear that the Sheikah and Hylian far surpassed the others. This was not surprising when it came to Sheik since the Sheikah and the Gerudo were known far and wide as the best combatants. In fact Nabooru would have likely given the pair a run for their money if her arm was not injured.

What was surprising were Link's skills, while it was not unusual for Hylians to be skilled sword wielders. They still were rarely a match for either the Sheikah or the Gerudo, but both Rusl and Auru agreed that if it came down to it they were not so sure Link would be defeated by either. There was a feral ferocity in him as he fought, that appeared to incinerate his opponents before he even touched them.

Then there was his fighting style, which was not typical of anyone trained in Hyrule. His skills almost seemed to blend into other cultures creating a way of fighting that was utterly unique. He had the lithe agility of a Zora, the blunt brutish strength of a Goron, the silent unsuspecting abilities of the Sheikah, and even some of the very forward and swift movements of the Gerudo. Really no one style could be attributed to him and even more perplexing was the question of how he had learned such fighting styles.

Link had yet to warm up to any of them, still keeping his distance, so just who had he trusted enough to teach him? Both Auru and Rusl had tried several times to bring it up the youth's fighting style, but Link remained as silent and perplexing as ever.

By now Rusl was sure that he would fail in reaching the boy as they only had one delivery to go. They had just finished delivering the supplies to a small fishing village near Lake Hylia. They would spend the night on the shores of the famous lake before heading out to Rusl's own village of Ordon.

Their camp was situated very near the large damn that regulated the flow from the river into the Lake. It had been made to hold back the flood waters from Hyrule's rainy seasons and allow the village to be built. While there was another body of water on its other side that water was used not only to fill the lake but it was all channeled off to other streams to provide water throughout much of Hyrule. It was this area that the Zoras monitored carefully keeping it far cleaner than one could imagine possible.

The little group was just getting their camp situated when a scraping of metal against a scabbard was heard along with Nabooru's hiss. At first none of the others could figure out why Link had drawn his sword nor why Nabooru stood at the ready, but approaching dark shadows soon ended their confusion.

"Vell I never daut I vould see zee day vhen bothz a Gerudo and a half Gerudo vere helping Hylians. Even as bhāgēḍu you zould 'ave far more respect for yourselves zen zat. Our noble ancezetorz vould veep at hov low you 'ave degraded our proud heritage."

By now everyone had their weapons drawn; even clumsy Shad with his small daggers. "Aveil," spit Nabooru in the direction of the figure that had spoken.

"Nabooru," the one called Aveil said as she stepped forward into the light of the feeble campfire. "Zuch a pity you vere well on your vay to being zeee Hā'i prīsṭēsa and you gave all zat up, but zen again you vere alvays zuch a raktastrāva hr̥daya."

Most of the others weren't sure what Aveil was saying but the way she said it and Nabooru's stiffening posture made it clear there was at least one insult in there. "Vhat are you and your simpering pups doing here Aveil," Nabooru asked through gritted teeth.

Aveil smiled, her heavily painted lips pulling back in a disturbing way as she spoke. "Vell ve 'appened acrozz a couple of little birdiez. Zey made a deal with uz zat if we zhould zpare zeir pathetic livez zey vould tell uz about a good haul. Of courze ve took zeir information and zen ve took zeir lives." Aveil simpered at this declaration, as if killing someone was the most amusing part of her day.

Shad, who didn't always realize there were times when he should keep quiet, spoke up then. "B-but th-there is no way for you to h-have known. W-w-we are the only ones aware of these dealings." You could almost hear the group cringe at Shad's question. It was obvious that that they had found out and his logic held no water.

Aveil laughed at the young man as she answered his question in a mocking tone. "Ah only an idiot zcholar could poze such a foolizh queztion. Maybe inztead of killing you ve vill beztow upon you a fate worze zan death and just cut out your tongue. But to anzwer your queztion ve learned it from tvo zimpering men vho zeemed to zink zeir livez vere in danger from your group. I do not knov zeir namez, nor do I care to. Nov I vill give you a choice, if you hand over zee zuppliez perhapz ve vill let you live."

"Just like you let those two men live," growled Auru.

Aveil didn't seem to be the least bit perturbed by his tone as she replied. "Zey vere vorthless and held no value to my people or yourz. Zeir only uzefulnezz vaz az food for guayz. Zough zadly I do not zee many in your little band here zat are much better. Maybe ve can convince a fev of your voman to join our rankz, but zadly only one of your men look to even be vorth zee effort. Ah vell maybe after ve finizh vith you ve vill have better luck in that little fizhing village. Nov enough of this mindlezz banter. Chooze, either ztand down or die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone, sorry short chapter but I felt this one and the next were better this way. More anticipation in my opinion, but who knows you may all end up hating me for this cliff hanger. Anyway lots of action coming in the next chapter so be patient with me. Admittedly though I really have to quit waiting until the last minute to edit these things since I'm always rushing and probably missing things. I'm hoping none of the errors are too grievous and you all will forgive me if they're there.

Well how about we get down to everybody's favorite part, the thanks. Procrastinating-tothemax, Mjbiz, and Shadows from Twilight get big thank you's for being the newest people to either follow/favorite this story and or me.

Next to all my reviewers thank you for taking the time to leave a comment. I love seeing them and I often reread for writing inspiration to keep me going on these stories.

KPGirl1227: Lol no you didn't make a fool of yourself, I think that's funny. Actually it's never really said in the story itself; I kinda left open to interpretation. But I will tell you that when I was writing this I did imagine Sheik being the Princess and she being the one to engineer this whole thing. Mainly because she saw how her people were suffering, but could do nothing about it until her coronation. While I'm sure adding this into the story would have made for great tidbits and I could have gone farther with it the story itself is short and probably leaves a few things unknown. I hope this satisfies you to some degree that yes Sheik is Zelda. Oh and if you like Sheik as a uniquie individual I have started on 'The Offer', I don't know how long it will take me to complete but he will be a substantial character in that story.

Guest: Yes uncomfortable, but I'm not sure if indifferent is the right word for it. It's a bit complicated and I believe that not in the next chapter but the one following you'll find out what happened to him.

ThePredicate: Well you've met part of the reason why already, and no ole Gannony doesn't make an appearance here. You know I hadn't thought about it until now but I seem to not prefer him as the bad guy in my stories. Sure sometimes he's the guy in the back pulling the strings, like in the games, but I don't use him too often. Oh well I am working on one where he is the main antagonist, just slow going on writing lately.

Guest: Thank you and yes I will. I made a promise to you guys that I would get a chapter edited and up once a week and I'll stick by that as long as I have access to my computer. Glad you're excited though and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. And So We Fight

**And So We Fight**

The small party looked at one another weighing their options. They were skilled to be sure, but there was no hope for them to win against the six Gerudo. While they outnumbered them by two they were handicapped by Nabooru's injury and Shad's ineptitude. Rusl and Auru while decent were not as spry as the female warriors, nor was Telma. That left Ashei, Link, and Sheik that might be able to hold off the warriors, but as talented as they were they would not be enough.

The faces of the small band all held similar looks. It was clear each of their minds were working feverishly for a way out of this situation. No answer seemed to be coming to any of them until finally Nabooru's face lit up. She looked about to speak when Link's voice rang out in the night cutting her off sharply.

"Aveil I challenge you to a sanmāna vōriyarsa dvandvayud'dha," Link's voice was quiet but it seemed to silence the wind itself as he spoke the Gerudo words perfectly. All eyes turned on the young man, but he did not seem to notice as he spoke once more. "The terms will be simple; if I win you leave us and all the villages that received supplies alone. If you win we will surrender the supplies without a fight."

Aveil looked him over smirking all the while. "Vell I muzt zay I'm imprezzed. I have never knowvn a Hylian to knov vhat a Varrior'z Honor Duel waz, let alone be brave enough to ezzue zuch a challenge. Hovever, I zee no point in making a bet on zomething I could already have."

Link's jaw tensed as he replied, "So does that mean the great Aveil, who has never lost a duel, is turning down a mere Hylian? Imagine what the other warriors will say to that?" The boy's voice was taunting as he spoke, not an ounce of fear was evident. His words seemed to have their intended effect on the warrior as a dark look crossed her face.

That look was quickly replaced by her smirking evil smile, similar to that of a cat. "I am quite curiouz about hov you zeem to knov zo much about uz boy." She was looking at Link both curiously and coyly while moving her hips in a seductive fashion. "But I vill mention I did not zay I vould not akzept I zimply dizagree vith your termz. Hov about ve raise zee ztakez a bit? Zince ve vould be giving up all zoze vonderful giftz I zink you zhould have to give up zomething juzt as valuable. Vhen I vin you zhall come with uz, our meat zare zlightly lacking right nov anyvay, and vho knovs maybe I vill even take a liking to you."

"Link," Nabooru shouted at the youth eyes wide. "Are you inzane? You have no idea vhat you have juzt gotten yourzelf and uz into. Did nuzing Zheik told you about vorking az a team zink into zat zhick head of yourz?" Nabooru was practically crying out as she spoke and making it more difficult to understand her through her accent.

Link didn't look at them, didn't see the terrified and angry expressions they all wore. When he did speak it was far quieter than anyone else had. "There is another point of teamwork you are neglecting Nabooru. Trusting that maybe I might know _exactly_ what I'm doing." That only made their frowns deepen, but Link stepped forward not caring for their angry looks.

Aveil smiled coyly, "Vell Zen I vill take it you vizh to akzept. Vhy don't ve go over to zat ztretch and give ourzelves more room." The Gerudo woman said while indicating a stretch of dry land for them to compete on that was a bit wider and rounder than the one they currently stood on.

Link merely nodded while indicating that she should go first. "Ah zuch a gentleman," quipped Aveil as she obligingly walked to the area that would serve as their arena.

As they moved Sheik gripped Nabooru's good arm hissing her words in frustration. "We must stop this. We cannot take any chances that he might lose, there is far too much at stake, so tell me what we can do?"

Nabooru shook her head in frustration as she clenched both of her fists despite her injury. "Zhere iz nozing ve can do. Once zee challenge haz been izzued zee challenger cannot back out or zhey automatically forfeit; zame zhing if eizer our zide or Aveil'z interferez, an inztant lozz."

Sheik growled slightly while whispering, "We should have just got rid of him when we had the chance. He is clearly more of a liability than we can afford."

"Let's not jump to conclusions until the battle is over," said Rusl in a calming voice causing everyone to look at him incredulously. "Call me crazy but Link doesn't seem the type to do something this brash unless he was damn sure of himself. Not to mention he knows what this sama vor dyd thing is, and from what I gathered pronounced it perfectly. There's more to him than we can guess at so all we can do is do what he told us to do and trust him."

Sheik hissed at this but she could not reply as the battle had begun duly drawing all their attention.

Aveil was the first to make a move raising both her duel scimitars as she came down for a deadly jump attack. Despite her swiftness Link blocked her easily before rolling around the Gerudo aiming a blow to her back. But his sword never connected as Aveil jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

Link it turned out was just as quick as the Gerudo, and apparently hadn't been using his full potential when they'd seen him battling earlier. The battle began in earnest as each began moving so fast it was all the others could do to see the blurred shapes of the warriors. Occasionally one could hear a grunt or a screech above the sound of clanging metal. None of the watchers could even set foot on the designated arena as the warriors had been moving all around it as they flipped, turned, and ducked around each other in an intricate and deadly dance to avoid their opponent's weapon.

There came a point when both of them stood across from each other glaring the other warrior down as they drew in deep breaths. At the same moment they charged each other both giving off blood curdling battle cries. At the last moment Aveil changed the direction of her swords with one above her head and one below her waist line. Those watching barely heard let alone had time to process Nabooru's short breathy exclamation of, "No."

Before the word finished falling from Nabooru's lips Aveil was in the air spinning at an impossibly fast speed. Unthinkably Link didn't stop his charge to put up a defense or even slow his charge, instead he continued running towards the whirling Gerudo. Just as Aveil came down towards Link in a move that would have at least incapacitated him, if not killed him, the boy seemed to disappear. The movements of both kicked up a lot of dust effectively obscuring the view of the onlookers.

As the dust slowly settled the spectators felt a sense of awe take over them from the scene before them. Link stood above Aveil who was lying face down on the ground with Link's sword at the back of her neck. The young Hylian was breathing heavily and it seemed at least some of Aveil's move had worked as his shirt had been shredded and hung about his shoulders in tatters, exposing much of his torso. There was blood flowing flreely from several cuts along his chest and arms as well.

Aveil it appeared had not made it through unscathed either as she had a large slice across her back and a scrape to her forehead. Her swords were a slight distance away out of her immediate reach from her position on the ground. "It's your choice Aveil," Link practically spat at the downed Gerudo woman. "Concede defeat or die, either vay I vin."

Silence followed Link's heavily accented statement with the only sounds being the two warriors' labored breathing, everyone else seemed to have forgotten how to draw breath. Link's eyes did not stray from the Gerudo woman at his mercy despite the fact his blood was freely flowing from several wounds, dripping down the length of his arm continuing onward along the handle of his sword.

After a span of time that seemed to last an eternity yet took up no time at all Aveil's voice rang out grudgingly. "Very vell boy, I conzede."

With that Link withdrew his sword as several of the watching Gerudo women began screeching, and swearing out words in both Hylian and Gerudo. Nabooru was muttering her disbelief at what she had just witnessed; eyes wide in disbelief. As Aveil rose her eyes fell on the nearly bare chested boy, her eyes narrowing when she took him in. Suddenly she began laughing in a mocking humorless manner that had everyone staring at her.

"Boy I vaz going to azk juzt vhat you are, for I have never knovn anyone to make it pazt zee vijaya. Yet nov I can clearly zee juzt vhat you are and vhy you fight vith zuch fire. I knov not hov you ezcaped but knov zhiz, you are not free. Ve vill forever hold you, you vill alvayz be ourz. Even vhen zee currentz of death vazh over you far zooner zhan you could imagine you vill ztill be ourz."

Link growled as he pointed his sword towards the Gerudo woman, "Ya vere never one fer poetic vords Aveil. Vhat do ya mean about my death washing over me?" It did not escape anyone's notice that Link's strange accent still remained.

The Gerudo woman merely smiled at the young warrior despite the sword pointed at her. "Zhey mean nozing more or lezz zhan vhat I have zaid. Nov as per our agreement ve zhall take our leave." With that she back flipped away from the steel at her throat, landing near her swords. Once she retrieved them all of the Gerudo disappeared into the dark of the night as swiftly as if they were never there to begin with.

The small resistance group could not believe how easily the Gerudo thieves had left, nor how easily they had taken defeat. By all accounts that was not the typical nature of the warrior women. Once it sunk in that they were gone the group clamored around Link both offering congratulations and admonishments for his reckless behavior. Link heard none of it as he stood there statue like even when Telma tried to pull him closer to the wagons to get bandaged up.

With a surge of energy Link pulled away from the bar owner as awhile a look of pure horror crossed his features. Without minding who he was interrupting he spoke over all of them. "We have to act quickly I think Aveil is going to blow the dam somehow. Some of us will need to warn the village and get them to high ground, while the others will have to get the wagons and horses higher too. Sheik I take it you are an adept climber so if you'd come with me maybe we can stop them beforehand."

No one dared say anything for several moments, only staring at the boy like he was crazy. Finally Rusl tried to calm the frantic young man. "Link, I think you're just tired why wo…"

"No," Link said sharply. "You don't understand them like I do. You asked me to be a team player and ask for assistance when I needed it. Well I need it now because I cannot do it all. Many will die tonight if we don't act swiftly then everything we've done will be for naught. There is no time to argue I'm going to climb the dam you can either stay here and likely die, or do as I've said and hope to live."

The young man left no room for discussion as he immediately began storming away from them when he finished speaking. The group looked at each other a moment before Sheik's calm but commanding voice spoke. "Nabooru and Shad get the horses and wagons to a safe place while the rest of you try to clear the village. I'll go with him, hopefully he is wrong, but I'd rather not take that chance." With that the Sheikah ran to catch up to Link leaving the rest to hurry to their tasks.

When Sheik caught up to the young swordsman he was standing at the base of the dam digging through his pouch. "Should we not start climbing if we have any hope of stopping them," Sheik queried wondering why he was stalling.

"Climbing in the traditional manner will take too long. I have a method that will get us up there faster." Link stated bluntly as he pulled out two twin claw like objects from his pouch. Sighing deeply Link turned to the Sheikah. "You will have to hold on to me as I only have one set of these."

"And what exactly are those," Shiek asked sharply warily eyeing the strange devices.

"They're clawshots and they'll make climbing a lot faster. Aveil and the other Gerudo won't be expecting us to come up this way. While I'm concentrating on getting us up I'll need you to keep a look out for anything odd attached to the dam itself. Are you ready?" Link's voice was tight but determined as his blue eyes stared into the red of the Sheikah.

Sheik only nodded as she got behind Link to take hold of his now bare shoulders, he had discarded his shredded tunic shortly after the Gerudo left leaving only the belts that held his scabbard and sword in place.

As soon as she was secure Link raised one arm to aim his device, which was promptly followed up with a click then the sound of a metallic twang. In less time than it takes a heart to beat they were soaring through the air at an impossible velocity. It was only thanks to her long hours of training that Sheik did not scream as they were pulled up and forward about to splat onto the wall of the dam.

Despite the fact Link had tensed when Sheik had wrapped her arms around him, he didn't even flinch now as they were pulled towards the wall. At just the right moment his feet came forward to slow and brace them against the wall before they slammed into it. Almost as soon as they stopped he started aiming with the other hand and they were once again flying through the air.

Sheik tried desperately to keep her eyes peeled for anything strange as they moved increasingly higher up the dam, but it was difficult. She may have been a creature of the shadows but still she could not concentrate long enough to see through them to what was concealed beneath their veil and there were many shadows here.

It wasn't until they were nearly to the top that she saw something and in that instant her heart clenched. During one of their brief stops she pointed out her discovery to Link. Hanging from several ropes were packs of bombs spread out along part of the wall. The bombs were close enough together that if one should go off they would set off all the others.

Link maneuvered them closer to one of the dangerous objects to inspect the device. Within seconds he swore under his breath as Sheik looked on curiously, she was no bomb expert. "What is wrong? Can you stop them; maybe cut them loose?" Sheik was still looking at them for they were so unlike any of the bombs she'd ever seen before.

Link's answer was curt and bitter as he once again began moving upwards. "No, the only way to stop them is to prevent them from being triggered in the first place."

Link began moving upward again at lightning speed as Sheik held on tightly watching as more ropes with the deadly devices were lowered around them. It was less than half a minute later that they had finished scaling the last fourth of the dam and pulled themselves up to the top, much to the shock of several Gerudo women.

A silence thicker than pumpkin soup followed the pair's arrival but finally an all too familiar condescending voice drifted through the darkness. "You must have a death wish boy, either that or you're needier than most." There were several snickers from the women around them at that last sentence, but though Link cringed he held his tongue.

"You lost Aveil, accept that and leave the village and this dam in peace or are you one to go back on your word?" Link's voice was a low growl that still managed to carry to all present.

"vrong filthz, I only promized zat my vomen and I vould leave your pazetic little band alone and not raid zee village. I zaid nozing of zhis dam or zose fools vho vere dumb enough to build zeir homez zo cloze to zee vater vithout antizipating a break. Vell zat tiz zeir problem." Aveil had moved close enough now that they could see the sickening smile upon her face as she spoke these words.

"You would really condemn all those people to death just because you lost a duel," Sheik queried balling her hands into fists.

The Gerudo woman looked with disdain upon the Sheikah warrior as she answered. "Ugh really a Zheikah boy. Your little group muzt have been quite dezperate to rely on a zneaking zhadow crawler." Sheik hissed at the insult but did not retort.

When she got no more of a response from the Sheikah Aveil continued, "Az for zee tovn, vhat are a few lezz of zee Hylian infestation around? Zoze people breed vorze zan leeverz and it iz clear zat ve vould be doing zee vorld a favor by eliminating a fev of zem. If zey are fool enough not to have made preparationz zey are obviouzly intellectually lacking and it vould vould be in all our bezt interezt for zem not to continue zeir linage. Not to mention zere vill be much left behind to pillage before any of zee rezcue crewz get here."

"You would kill an entire village just to scavenge a few baubles from the dead?!" Sheik's voice was incredulous and disgusted as her eyes went wide in her horror.

Link drew his sword from his scabbard with a metallic sound ringing out as he did so. "The Gerudo have no morals, but you cannot blame them; it's their twisted leadership that continues such vile acts."

Aveil's eyes narrowed at these words, her face darkening. "I do not care vhat zee results of zee vijaya vere boy. I am dragging you back to zose cells, but do not vorry vhen you have finally spoiled like zee rezt I vill not juzt zhrow you out. No, I vill take you to my quarters vhere you vill remain, at leazt until my regard endz."

Then Aveil's eyes turned to Sheik narrowing further, "I have no need for a zhadow crawler zough." With that she turned her back to them and in an instant several things happened all at once.

Aveil made a small movement with her hand while giving out some order in Gerudo. This seemed to spark the Gerudo around them into action as several raised bows and others started lighting the lines holding up the bombs. Link moved even as the bows were raised running towards Sheik while dropping his sword. Just as the twang of several arrows being loosed could be heard Link plowed into Sheik forcing her back. Link gave out a cry of pain as they both fell over the rim of the dam, since they had still been standing near the edge.

As they fell Sheik could see Link's body twisting limply in the air, though whether he was dead or alive she could not tell and there was no way for her to check. They were rapidly approaching the water below. If they hit at this velocity they would have several broken bones at the very least. Luckily if there is one thing the Sheikah are known for it's being prepared.

Moving far swifter than she ever had before, Sheik let loose a grappling rope throwing it at Link simultaneously triggering one of the special mechanisms in her suit. The body suits all fully realized Sheikah wore were created specifically for them designed for free movement while concealing any necessities. It had taken the Shadow folk decades to design these suits but now they had perfected them beyond what any would think was possible.

The suits were made so that they were skin tight yet able to hide weapons such as needles, poison darts, or even her grappling hook. Even the weapons were especially designed for the suits and the Sheikah. Then there were added perks built in like the one she chose to use now; with one simple movement her suit became a glider able to keep her aloft for a short distance.

As the wings caught an air current her hook caught the unconscious young man dragging her down a bit faster, but still their descent was slowed enough where they need not fear injury. For a moment Sheik thought they would survive and all would be well. Then a muffled but still large explosion rent the air apart.

Turning her head slightly she felt her jaw fall slack as the dam exploded outward and a wall of water as high as they were gliding came rushing towards them. Her panic was such she dropped the rope holding Link. In mere seconds he was swallowed by the turbulent waters. Sheik would have dived down to follow and save him had the wall of water not crashed into her as well. In seconds she could not tell up from down and all she could see was black water as she was tossed about in the merciless liquid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the new chapter to the story. Before I get on to anything else I have some good news bad news to deliver. I mentioned originally that I have not been entirely happy with this story. Part of that reason was the ending really upset me. It was basic and tied very few of the strands of this story together. However, I couldn't think of how to fix it until recently when I had a brainstorm. Thus I am now rewriting around 70% of the ending. I think you guys will be happier with how it is turning out, but it may take a bit of time to finish so you may end up waiting a bit longer for the ending chapter when that time comes. We still have a few chapters to go before that though so just cross your fingers I get time to get it done.

Okay now for my thanks. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorite not only this story but any of my stories.

Alanis Strife, Kiara victory Tatsu, and xXnekoneechanXx all get big thanks for adding this story to their favorite/follow lists.

Guest: In some respects yes Sheik was taking quite the chance by speaking to Link as she did so. However, she did need to know where he stood with their mission. If he didn't feel the need that helping people was more worth it than his pride than he would have been no use to them. I can speak from experience that having a person who is purposefully being a jerk on a team makes it more difficult to work and it is easier without them then with them. Basically I akin that moment to when Impa balled out Link in Skyward Sword.

True there are lots of routes I could have taken with that scene, but this Link isn't the type to really hide in the shadows and work. As for seeing things in black and white, no I don't believe I do. I tend to look at things openly, but in this case like all stories they need to go in certain directions based off of the intentions of the story. If you're looking for character development you might checkout Zelda's Link as there is lots of character development there.

Thank you for your thoughts on my story.

inlemoon: Glad you loved Sheik, my characters, and their interactions. Thank you for review.

KPGirl1227: Thank you and yes Aveil is quite evil. Thak you glad you liked Sheik in this. To answer your question no there will be no shipping or pairing in this story. It was too short of a story to really develop any of that. Thank you for the review.

Change: I'm not great at summaries to be honest. I did that more of the fact that they don't know what Link would do and it is evident that he is skilled enough to hurt them.

Yes I know the character development is slow in this one and it's a bit slow. Truly I didn't have a lot of time to work on them. Yes I do prefer real world scenarios to the happily ever after type, and that's what I tend to write. I have seen a bit of DBZ and if my husband has his way I'll know all of that series. As for the other I've never heard of it, sorry. As I mentioned to someone else earlier my best character development is in Zelda's Link, at least in my opinion.

Thanks for the review.

The Predicate: Thanks and yes more details will be arising about Link I think in possibly the next chapter, but don't quote me on that one. Thank you I'm glad you liked how Sheik dealt with Link. Thanks for the review.

Guest: Yeah I know but Tel kinda drug him there and didn't give him a lot of options. As for the Gerudo I'm making this story my own in a way. It always boggled my mind that everyone in Hyrule spoke similarly. I'm giving them the different accents just to add a bit more life to the story. While it may be a pain to write it does differentiate them. Sorry if it's not your cup of tea and that they're not perfect, I'm still working on it.

It was a matter of skill and numbers versus the same on the others. Coupled with the injuries and ineptitude of some of the group it wouldn't be hard for me to imagine that a band of Gerudo women could take them out. Still I appreciate your input thank you for you opinion.

Again thank you to everyone and I do hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you next week!


	6. Truths and Trust

**Truths and Trust**

Sheik's training took over immediately and instead of flailing about and wasting her precious air she remained calm and let the current take her where it would. The farther away from the dam her body was pushed the less violent the waters became and slowly her natural bouncy told her what direction she needed to swim.

As her head broke the surface she gasped for air before immediately searching for Link. They had been swept very near where the village had stood, but the key word here was _had_.There was almost nothing left of the structures that had stood here earlier, only a few timber poles that had been set deep in the mud gave any indication that there had been something here before.

The night was dark and Sheik could make little out of her surroundings. Each passing second her stomach knotted as she realized that there was a very good chance Link's body would never be found. He was injured even before scaling the dam and with the arrows to his back even if he'd been conscious it would have been difficult for him to swim. Knowing it was pointless to continue the search on her own she began swimming towards the nearest dry land. They would all search come morning light, with some luck they might find him so at least they could give him a proper burial. As she swam Sheik felt a twinge of sorrow, there were so many unanswered questions about Link and now they would never know.

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear the low groan or the splash of water nearby. When she did she instantly began scanning the dark water in a rapid fashion, she felt sure that maybe one of the villagers had been left behind. It was a great shock therefore when she followed the sounds only to find Link desperately clinging to a piece of driftwood. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but he looked very pale and barely conscious.

Shaking her head at the boy's dumb luck she quickly swam over to him to help him get to shore since he didn't seem to be making any effort. Perhaps the arrows he'd been shot with were preventing him from swimming, she thought somberly as she came abreast of him. "Link, how badly are you hurt? Do you need help swimming to shore," Sheik's voice was stern but she tried to act a bit sympathetic considering he must have been in pain.

Link didn't answer though; his eyes were glazed over as his entire body shook with his arms locked around the piece of wood in a death grip. Sheik huffed swimming closer she could see the water was pink around him, but he didn't act as if he was in pain. Truly if the wounds were hurting him he shouldn't have been able to hold on like he was. "Link come now, we need to get out of the water, check on the others, and tend to your injuries," Sheik tried again.

Still there was no response from the blonde swordsman causing Sheik to huff in frustration. Unwilling to wait for him to come out of his stupor Sheik tried to pry his arms from around the wood, despite her lack of leverage in the water. This turned out to be a mistake as Link suddenly came to life and fought like a wolfos to keep his grip on the board. The wood was slippery though and with several muttered oaths Sheik pried him from the wet timber. However, the instant he lost contact with the floatation device Link's arms shot out in desperation. He quickly clung to Sheik with the same death grip he'd held onto the driftwood with.

It was in that moment Sheik realized why Link hadn't been responding to her, he was afraid of the water. Now though wasn't the moment to ponder this as Link's frantic movement was causing them both to sink. Knowing they had only seconds before Link's panic caused them both to drowned Sheik worked an arm free so that she could press her fingers to a nerve in Link's neck, almost instantly he fell unconscious at last going completely limp. With fast strokes she brought them both to the surface and then began towing him slowly towards the shore.

Sheik was exhausted as she finally pulled them onto a grassy ledge; thankfully the water was still high so she didn't need to climb up the small island as she would have had to had the water been at normal levels.

For several long minutes she lay in the soft grass gasping for air while Link remained thankfully unaware. It was only when she heard the sound of soft footfalls on the grass that Sheik sprang up reading her weapons.

"Easy Sheik, it's just Nabooru and I. We've been looking for you two. Are you both alright?" Auru's calm voice was enough to stop Sheik from impaling the pair despite also carrying a worried edge in his tone. With a deep breath she released the tension in her muscles and lowered her weapons.

"I am fine Auru if not a bit tired. Link has been terribly injured, though, and I was forced to render him unconscious in order to save him. Do you have shelter nearby where we may treat his wounds?" Sheik's voice was slightly hoarse due to the amount of water she'd swallowed during her multiple dunking's, but otherwise conveyed her strong reassurance that she was well.

There was little light from the moon and stars, but Sheik could just make out Nabooru moving next to Link's prone body. "Ahoa, vhat happened to him and vhy vould you knock him out Zheik?" Nabooru's voice expressed all the surprise they couldn't see on her face as well as a hint of humor.

Wearily Sheik gave her a terse answer, "I'll explain it when we're all together. He needs help and I don't feel up to explaining it multiple times."

"Fair enough," Auru said while heading over and lifting Link with a pained grunt. "Ah, I'm getting too old for this."

"If you cannot handle him I vill take him Auru," said Nabooru with a another hint of a smile in her tone.

"And just how…how do you plan on doing that with one bad arm," Auru huffed slightly as they began walking.

"I still have my ozer arm and he iz avful zcrawny zo I do not zink it vould be a problem," there was no mistaking the laughter in Nabooru's voice this time.

Auru rolled his eyes despite the fact she couldn't see him. "He's heavier than he looks, besides that horse of his gave you enough of a workout."

"I can take him if you wish Auru," Sheik said softly as she followed them.

"I think not! You're far too tired from swimming and whatever else the two of you got up to on that dam." "Yeah right and zen vho vould carry you?" Both Auru and Nabooru spoke simultaneously.

Sheik just shook her head and followed the pair as they continued to banter back and forth. She was relieved to see a warm fire glowing as they approached a cave where the group had taken shelter. She hadn't realized how cold she was until the heat of the fire washed over her.

"Telma we need to get the medical supplies and some blankets. Link is hurt and both he and Sheik were in that water." Auru's voice was calm but commanding as they finally settled back with the others.

Rusl had been pacing until he saw them the he immediately went to help relieve Auru of his burden while voicing the question on everyone's minds. "What happened?!"

Sheik sighed as Telma wrapped a blanket around her shoulders then proceeded to kneel beside Link's prone form. "We reached the top of the dam but the Gerudo were already there, and had several bombs ready. Things became heated quickly with the end result being them trying to capture Link and kill me. Link jumped in front of me when they shot several arrows meant to take my life. We were still close to the edge when we were attacked, which allowed the momentum of the arrows and his movement propel both of us over the side. Link had lost consciousness as we fell, but I managed to catch him with the aid of my glider and grappling hook. Unluckily for us, the Gerudo set off their explosive devices just then unleashing a tidal wave upon us and the village. I will admit I panicked and dropped the rope holding Link, but it didn't matter as the wall of liquid cascaded over me seconds later. I managed to ride out the wave, and by some miracle found Link shortly after I surfaced. He was conscious but not coherent; his actions nearly drowned both of us. I believe he may have a fear of water so in order to save us both I was forced to knock him unconscious. I made it to shore with him where Auru and Nabooru found us."

Sheik felt her explanation had encompassed everything, yet it seemed to leave so many questions unanswered still, even to her. "Wait," said Rusl in a confused tone as he looked up from where he was helping to treat Link. "You said they were going to capture Link, but why would they do that?"

Sheik only shook her head, but it was Auru who answered. "I believe there is much to our young friend that we are not aware of. For example, his knowledge of the Gerudo language and ways was something I've never seen before. From what I could tell he spoke it flawlessly. What do you think Nabooru?"

Nabooru was about to answer but it changed into a hiss as she knelt beside the unconscious boy while running her hand over his shoulder. Now in the firelight they could clearly see what appeared to be burn scars inked over like a tattoo. The scars and ink were done in an intricate pattern that looked to have been painful when it was received.

"Zo," Nabooru said quietly while lightly tracing the mark, "Ziz is vhat you have been hiding and vhy you hate me zo. I cannot blame you vfor your anger, but zee queztion zen iz, juzt how did you ezcape?"

The group looked at her perplexedly but it was Ashei who spoke up this time. "Yeah what are ya on 'bout Nabooru? Do ya know that mark, yeah? I sure as 'ell 'ope it tells you sumethin' bout 'im cause 'e sure ain't talkin', yeah."

Nabooru looked up to see all eyes on her, "Yez, I know thiz mark and vhat it meanz, but I zink ve need to try and get him to talk about it firzt. If he doez not I vill tell all of you avfter ziz is all over, but it vould be better ifv it came from hiz mouth."

Squeezing her yellow eyes shut the red-headed woman shook her head a moment while a single tear squeezed its way out. With a shuddering breath she seemed to calm hersel down again while turning to Ashei. "Do you have your knive on you? Ve need to get theze arrowheadz out of him."

No one seemed to be able to say more as Ashei handed over her knife. After that the only things that were said amongst the group involved caring for either Link or Shad. The young scholar had fainted when he saw how they were forced to dig out the arrows from the young warrior's flesh.

It took several hours for them to get Link bandaged up, but he had lost a good deal of blood due to the water and the time spent healing him. His body shook from his wet clothes and the blood loss, so they were forced to strip him of his wet garments before wrapping him in warmer dry ones. As much as they tried to spare him his dignity, but still they could not help but notice the number of scars littering his bare body.

They then sat down near the entrance to a small cave to eat and ponder their situation. They gained little in their talks though, and in the end decided to wait until morning to decide how they should proceed. Taking it in shifts for guard duty they settled down for a few hours of uneasy sleep.

The first sight that greeted Link as he finally came back to the world of the living was a tall red-headed woman. On instinct he tried to jump away only to find moving hurt, a lot. "I vould not move like zat ifv I vere you. Took uz long enough to ztop zee bleeding and get zee arrows out, you took five of zem total. I vill tell you right nov it iz a miracle you are even alive let alone vfree, zee Goddezzez muzt favor you." Nabooru wasn't looking directly at him as she spoke; instead she was dragging a stick through some loose dirt in an absentminded fashion.

Link didn't say anything, only turning his head away from her and huffing at her comment. This caused Nabooru to turn to him with a half smirk on her face. "Vhat you do not conzider it az zuch? I vill tell you right nov I have never knovn any to get out of zose cellz once zey vent in, at leazt not until zeir zpoiling day. Of courze, maybe I vaz vrong; maybe you are not az vfree az you zeem. Zo tell me iz zat zee caze, iz zat vhy you hide behind zat touvgh perzona? Are you ztill cowering in a back corner of your zell terrified to hear zee door open?"

That seemed to stir something within Link as he whipped his head back around to her with a snarl on his lips. "Jus' what would ya know 'bout any of that?!" Link shouted out angrily as he swept his hand in front of him to try and push her away. "You're one of 'em; you never had to face 'em! You've never had to watch all that knowing that one day you would be in the same situation."

Nabooru's smirk got slightly wider at finally drawing out a reaction from the youth. "You are vrong zere boy. I may have never had to live in one ofv zose zellz, but I zaw all of it juzt the zame az you did. I vfazed zee judgment ofv zee otherz and I zaw vhat waz done to zoze vho, like you, vere trapped zere. Vhy do you zink I am here and not among zem? I choze not to return during my nirṇaya samaya and am nov considered a bahāranā to my ovn people. I may not know everyzing you vent zrough, but I do know you."

Link's eyes widened on this but Nabooru continued regardless. "Yez your mark zere, I remember you vfrom back zen. You had not been put into a zell vhen I lefvt, but ve all knewv vhat vaz coming. I vill tell you right nov zat iz a lot of zhit to carry around vith you. You vould be better ovff to get it out in zee open, and zis group here vould be zee bezt you can get to open up to. Zey are an odd group, but they vould listen and vould not judge, not even Azhei. Not to mention avfter Zheik vent to all zat trouble to zave your dumb azz, and everyzing zee otherz did vfor you, it iz zee leazt you could do. It iz up to you, but I vill varn you right nov if you do not tell zem by zee end of thiz I vill; like I zaid zey dezerve to know."

Link snarled at her as he bit out a response, "You have no right…"

Nabooru had stood to let him stew but turned back piercing him with a withering sharp gaze. "No, you have no right to azk uz to truzt you vhen you vill not return zee favor. You cannot have a double edged zword and exzpect only one zide to cut." With that the tall Gerudo woman walked away from the young Hylian man leaving him to brood.

The sun had crested over the lake, its rays highlighting the damage from the previous night. Debris of all shapes and sizes dotted the once clear depths of the lake. The water was still high covering many of the small islands in several feet of water. The bridges that normally connected many of the islands were no more as was the small fishing village. The only structure that still stood was a rather tall house on an equally tall cliff.

The building had been there for as long as anyone could remember, as well as its lone occupant. The building was known as The Lakeside Observatory and the man known as The Scientist. He had once had a name but it had been so rarely used that none, not even The Scientist, could remember what it was anymore.

As the group began to wake and take all of this in Telma began to make breakfast while Ashei ribbed Shad for fainting like some weak little deku sprout. Shad was trying to defend himself by commenting that their medical care had been grisly and barbaric. His words had about as much force as a falling leaf as he continually stammered over them when the warrior woman confronted him.

Telma shook her head as she looked at the others mulling around. Rusl and Auru were going over a map while Sheik was looking out over the lake. Shad and Ashei were still bickering as they checked the supplies, while Nabooru leaned against the wagon with a frown on her face. After making sure that the breakfast would be alright for a moment the bar owner walked towards the tall, thin; Gerudo woman.

"Mind tellin' me what's eatin' at cha 'bout Link?" Telma's expression was stern but still concerned for them.

Nabooru looked towards Telma with a stern look that morphed into one of pain a moment later. Sighing she answered in a defeated tone. "I vfear he may be too badly damaged to help. Zat he iz too vfar gone to be reached. I remember him Telma, and ivf I am correct he haz been zrough hell. I am pozeetive I know why he iz zee vay he iz, but if I am right zen I vonder hov he iz here at all. And az much az I vant to help him, he haz to make zee choize nov, but I vfear vhat hiz choize vill be."

Telma raised an eyebrow at this, "Ya mind sharin' then. Maybe if we know what's a goin' on with him we could get ta helpin' him."

Nabooru shook her head making her long ponytail flap against her back. "No, I have given him a choize. Ivf he doez not tell uz by zee time ziz iz zaid and done zen I vill exzplain to everyone, but he needz to be zee one to tell zee ztory. He haz not moved on from hiz pazt and I zink zat tiz zee only vay he vill ever ztart to heal.

Telma looked towards where the young man still sat with a pitying look on her face. She didn't know what he had gone through, but she could put two and two together. If Nabooru remembered him and he knew Geurdian customs; well then it didn't take Shad to know he'd spent time in the desert and that wasn't a good thing.

When Telma called that breakfast was ready Link did not come over as he had been doing, but Nabooru stopped her from taking a bowl to him. "He needz time to zink. Let him make hiz choize."

The group was nearly done eating while discussing their predicament when Link walked over. Well it was more of a limp due to his numerous injuries, but silently he sat with the group accepting the bowl Telma passed him. He fiddled with the spoon a moment before seeming to build up the courage to speak. His voice was quiet yet it managed to carry to each of them.

"I-I need to say thank you to all of you, especially you Sheik, for saving my life and trusting me when you had no reason to." Most of the group nodded but it was Ashei who spoke up.

"Yeah yer darn right ya should be thankin' us. Yer fricken crazy ass nearly got us all killed…"

"Now I say, Ashei," Shad started but the warrior woman continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"But yer crazy ass is also why us an' da villagers are alive, so we owe ya some thanks too. I don't know where da 'ell ya learned those crazy moves to beat that Gerudo bitch, but soon as yer well nuff yer gonna be showin' dem to me."

Link shook his head slightly, but it wasn't as if to say no to Ashei. It was more as if he was trying to shoo away something that annoyed him. Slowly, almost timidly he began to speak. "That is actually why I came over her. That Ger…I mean Nabooru said if I didn't tell you she would so I guess no matter how you look at it my story is going to get out. But I should warn you it isn't pleasant and if you don't want to hear it I'll keep it to myself."

None of them said anything, not even Ashei, they were taken aback but his sudden willingness to speak. Link seemed to take their silence to mean that they did not want to listen. "I'm sorry I was mistaken I'll just…"

Telma grabbed one of his arms just as Rusl grabbed the other. "Please," said Rusl, "your offer just surprised us. We would like to listen."

Telma picked up right where Rusl left off, "Honey, ya don't have ta worry about us none. We'll hear ya out an' we won't judge. Ain't nuthin' more cleansin' than getting something off yer chest."

Link looked at the two of them a moment then carefully resumed his seat while looking at his lap, refusing to meet their steady gazes. After a shuddering breath that seemed to rock his entire frame he looked up to meet all of their gazes, his eyes were as hard as stone.

"I only remember living among the Gerudo. The first day I remember is what I believe to be the first day I was brought to their fortress. I was standing in the line of other people facing the newly appointed High Priestess Aveil," Link spat her name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, but he did not linger on it.

"I didn't know what was going on or where I was. All I could remember was what I think was a woman's voice. To this day I can still remember those words though I don't know who spoke them nor do I have a face or voice to go with the words. It said simply, 'Link run, the first chance you get run.' It was by this statement that I knew my name, but that was all I knew. As I stood there scared and confused Aveil started walking down the line of people. Speaking to other Gerudo who kept on either side of her herding the people with their swords and spears. There were men, woman, and children among the group, but there was little sympathy from the desert women as the people were separated into groups. Occasionally when she came to a man she would force him to strip naked before deciding where to put him.

She commanded this of the man who was standing next to me, but he fought back saying he would not give into their lust filled desires. I didn't understand that or anything that was going on, but it became clear defiance wasn't allowed. The man charged at them with his arms outstretched. He didn't make even a full step before his head was remove from his shoulders, showering us all in his blood. I was terrified as I stood there shaking with the man's blood dripping from me. Aveil, didn't seem the least bit perturbed at all by it as she knelt in front of me and began turning my head this way and that before examining the rest of me. She then did something she hadn't of any of the other children, she told me to strip. Truly I wasn't sure what the words were but as they had gotten closer I had been able to see what others had done when faced with that command. Trembling I obeyed her, taking off my blood soaked clothing. She continued to touch me smiling widely before whispering in my ear. She told me I'd be a fine one, one day. I didn't understand at all and she offered no more explanation. Still naked I was forced into the same group where most of the children and a few of the woman had gone. It was then that we marched off to one of the other buildings.

A Hylian woman was there and she explained we would be servants in the fortress. If we learned quickly and obeyed our lives wouldn't be too bad. However, before any of us could be shown our duties we needed to be marked as slaves. One by one they took us to a small room behind a wooden door. We couldn't see what was happening, but we could hear the cries of pain from those who entered. When the person came back out they were always being drug out and tossed in an opposite corner from the rest of us, completely limp. When it was my turn they pulled me into the room, stretched my left arm out on a block, and then tied it there. My chest and other arm were tied too so that I could hardly move. The room had a horrible burning smell to it and even from my tied position I could easily see a low but very hot burning decorative stove in there with us. A smiling woman had been patiently sitting in there while the guards tied me down.

Once I was secure she spoke with the guards briefly before she turned back to the stove. I couldn't begin to say how scared I felt in that strange place. I had no memories, those women were terrifying, I was alone, and I didn't understand what was happening. My fear and confusion were only set to get worse, though. What I had taken for decoration on the stove was in fact a specialty knife made to fit into a carefully made slot. The blade was glowing as she moved towards me with it in hand. I tried to struggle away, but the ropes were tight and I was only a weak child. The pain during those subsequent minutes was etched into my brain; it was something I could never truly forget."

The others noticed that Link's eyes had gotten a faraway glazed look to them while his right arm held to his left shoulder. It seemed that telling the story was bringing back the phantom pains from his past. Link continued without noticing the revulsion from the others.

"That woman carved a design into my arm with the skin sealing almost instantly due to the red hot knife that was being used. I remember screaming, crying, and begging for her to stop, but she paid no heed to me. The only time she stopped was to switch out a knife if it became too cool to do its job. It didn't matter, though, even when she stopped the burning pain continued.

When she had finished carving the design into my arm she replaced her knives and took up a needle and thread. The thread was dipped into an ink of some type, and soon she was pulling the thread through the tender scars she'd just made. It was not like stitches where the thread is used to close a wound, but instead it was pulled through my skin leaving its coloring behind. In the end the mark now stood out prominently on my left arm.

I had no strength for anything as they untied me and drug me from the room, I was barely even conscious. Somehow I managed to crawl over to a wall to curl up, only vaguely hearing a woman from the group screech at them for harming children. I don't remember much besides the pain until they made us get up and took us to another section.

That Hylian woman was there again to explain that we would get the rest of the day to recuperate, but tomorrow we'd be put to work. She told us it would be in our best interest to learn the language and the culture quickly. After that we were lead to a room and handed a threadbare blanket each. The room was bare except for a stool with a water basin and a chamber pot. We were told this would be where we lived from now on, the slave quarters. Every morning we were responsible for cleaning ourselves up, rolling up our blanket, and reporting for duty.

In reality it really wasn't that bad of a life as long as you behaved and did as you were told. Most of the woman weren't cruel, and the beatings were sparse. I did well in my duties and earned a good reputation amongst the other slaves. There were only really two things I hated during that time.

The younger Gerudo girls that were around my own age loved to tease me and make my life as miserable as they could. They were constantly trying to get me in trouble by making messes or undoing some of my chores just after I'd finished them. There was nothing I could do to stop them or speak out against their actions. When they were bored of that they would circle around me while I worked and taunt me that one day I'd be going to the meat locker.

I didn't know what the meat locker was, as far as I knew none of the slaves did. We weren't allowed near there for any reason. The punishment for being found in the vicinity was more than enough to stave off any curiosity I may have had about that section of the fortress. The only thing I could ever fathom about it was that they probably kept special meat there used for ceremonies. Truthfully though, it never crossed my mind much, I was usually far too busy to be concerned about it.

The other problem was Aveil. Every year she would force me to strip before the entire court, while she inspected my _development_. Besides those times she would specifically request me to deliver anything for her. I never knew what kind of mood she'd be in; sometimes she would order me to leave as soon as I entered. Other times she would force me to stay while she placed soft touches on me. Then there were the times when she was angry and she used me to vent out her anger on. I often tried to avoid delivering things to her, but I was often unsuccessful.

My memory loss prevented me from knowing how old I was when I was brought to the desert, but some of the other slaves thought I was around nine or so. I stuck with that since I had nothing else to go by, and no one that could tell me for certain. It was around two years after I'd come to live in the desert, when I was around eleven, that I learned just what was in the meat locker and what the girl's taunts meant.

A few days before I heard some of the women talking about some meat that was getting ready to spoil. They all seemed excited about it, though I couldn't understand why. Provisions in the desert were scarce and the loss of any food for whatever reason was often punishable. Still it wasn't any of my business so I paid it no mind until one day Aveil ordered me to deliver some food to her.

She was in a touching mood so I simply stood there, and waited for her to dismiss me. A few minutes after my arrival she unexpectedly asked me if I knew what was in the meat lockers. It made her smile when I shook my head no, I wasn't allowed to verbally answer her. After that she ordered me to go atop the bathing house the next day. I was to forgo my daily duties for the entirety of that day and the two following days. I could take up a single skin of water, but nothing more. She told me to be sure to watch the ceremony that would take place in the Training Grounds during those three days. After that she dismissed me to tell my supervisor.

It was during those three days that I learned what my fate was to be. I was in my ordered position before the dawn of the first day. Soon after my arrival I watched as three people emerged from the meat lockers. Two of them were some guards that I rarely saw while the third, walking between them, was a naked man. I was shocked since men were a rarity in the fortress. The only time you saw men was when they'd been taken prisoner and most of the time they were taken out to the desert to feed the leevers and vultures. As far as I was aware I was the only boy slave in the entire fortress, which is also why the young Gerudo girls loved to pick on me.

The man was walking strangely, as if it hurt to do so, and the member between his legs was as hard as the shaft of a spear. He was thin and pale with long unkempt hair; he also seemed strangely drained as if he had nothing left to give. With his body exposed as it was I could see the many bruises and wounds that littered his skin, even at my high vantage point they were clearly visible.

They lead him up to the Training Grounds amongst many of the other Gerudo woman jeering at them. I felt bad for him since the path they took him up was lined with sharp jagged rocks that were likely cutting his feet, and even at this early hour the ground was likely very warm to his bare soles. When they reached the Training Grounds I noticed they had moved a large strange rock into the middle of the arena. It shimmered in the rising sun as if crystals had been imbedded into it. The man was forced to lie down on it as his arms and legs were clamped into the shackles driven deeply into the stone.

As the man's back connected with the stone he howled out in pain, but I couldn't see what was causing it. By now all the Gerudo were gathered around the area cheering loudly at the sight of the man's pain. Aveil stepped into the middle of them to speak. I was too far away to hear the words, but it was clear it made the others happy when they broke out in a loud chanting cheer. What commenced afterward was probably the most painfully horrible day for that poor man.

Starting with the eldest women and working their way down, every woman seventeen and up raped that poor man. It went on for hours and even though I was at a distance from them I could still hear his pleas for them to stop, but they never listened. No matter how many times they took him the member between his legs never fell limp, and only seemed to grow more painful for him. For the entire day that continued as the others began to celebrate with special dishes, dancing, and other customs I'd grown used to seeing.

I wanted to turn away, to stop watching what was taking place, but Aveil would have known if I did. Unfortunately I understood all too well what was happening to him as the Gerudo believe innocence of any kind is a weakness. Even being a mere slave with none to truly teach me I had still heard and seen these types of interactions. Though usually amongst the women and never with a man.

They finished with him around sundown, and it was at that time they raised the slab he was bound to, supporting with wooden posts. They left him like that the entire night while they celebrated wildly with food, competitions, singing, and dancing.

At dawn of the second day I blearily stood from the corner of the rooftop, having settled there when the events died down late into the night. I hadn't gotten any sleep though, because even when the ruckus of the women had quieted I could hear the continual pitiful sobs of the doomed man.

The Gerudo women were far more subdued on this day as they surrounded the man. One of the older women, one of the 'wise ones', was speaking. Strangely I could hear her as clearly as if I was standing there beside her. I wasn't sure why and thought they might be using some kind of spell so all the women could hear. She spoke of the strength of their tribe and how men like him only weakened them. She told of how it was like the swords the weak Hylians used for defense. Yes they could easily cut from any direction but they could put no true power or skill into weapons like that. For in truth if they tried the sword would cut them as well. Men like this were necessary for their race to thrive, but that necessity could just as easily hurt them if they let it.

It was because of this that they continued with this ceremony, for if they did not show their strength to the Great Sand Goddess their daughters would be born as weak as their Hylian fathers. It was only by the Goddess' divine will that she allowed none of the pathetic Hylian traits to seep into their daughters. Today their daughters would show exactly how they dealt with their own weaknesses.

After her speech concluded each girl sixteen and under was lined up in front of the man. Starting with the oldest and working down to the youngest that could hold the knife each came forward to cut the man. Some were only small shallow cuts while others were bone deep. That poor man cried out with each new wound barely managing to beg for death between his sobs, but they weren't through with him yet.

What remained of the day was spent much like the previous day; food, music, dancing, skirmishes, and any woman who wished could add to the man's torment. The only good thing that could be said was that it would only be a few more hours he would need to endure, though at the time I did not know that.

I again could not sleep that night as the images and words flashed through my mind making me sick to my stomach. I wanted so badly to vomit my disgust, but there was next to nothing in my stomach to do so.

I was up before the sun and so was the tribe. There was the feeling of finality in the air as a resounding silence reverberated in my ears. Aveil stood before the man her voice echoing throughout the fortress even though they were already encircled by the other Gerudo women.

She spoke of the temptation men posed to women and how their silver tongues promised nothing but lies. She explained how a man would do anything to fulfill his own carnal desires. But despite all of the falsities they spouted the Gerudo were wise to their trickery. This allowed their people to take from those monsters without falling victim.

Once a man had outlived his usefulness he needed to be removed from their realm, but they could not merely end his life. If they were to simply throw him into the bowels of the desert, like the others, his spirit would surely return to haunt their daughters and lead them astray. To prevent this they must remove that which he could use to tempt their girls. And so before he drew his last breath they would remove those objects of enticement from him, burning them to ash so he may never be whole again even in the afterlife.

Once she was finished two of the wise ones move forward in front of the man while two more brought up the kyārēya pōta barniŕiga or ever burning pot. The first two woman forced the man's mouth open long enough to cut his tongue from his mouth. His gurgling screams were likely heard for miles across the desert, but they still had more pain in mind for him. One of the other woman stepped toward the wise one holding up a stained wooden board, on which the man's tongue was placed. He was so lost in his pain he did not realize what they were doing until his pain doubled. With three more quick slices each of the man's sacs and his still hard member were removed then placed on the board.

There are truly no words to describe that man's howls of pain. He could no longer beg for death, but it was clear that was all he desired now. They were not so kind as to give it to him that mercy yet, but still he would not have long to wait until the shadow of death fell over him. The women took those parts they had severed from him and threw them into the kyārēya pōta barniŕiga. One of the wise ones again spoke to the gathering about the weaknesses of men and the temptations they held.

Truly I processed little of it; I was too horrified by all that had taken place. So much blood was gushing from so many areas on the man I didn't know how he was even still alive. It was around this time that one of the woman announced that the potion would be wearing off soon. The words had no more left her lips when the entirety of the tribe began a fearsome chant. There were no words to it, yet it managed to strike fear into all that heard it.

As their haunting voices swelled the man began to sag in his restraints and once it reached its crescendo he was completely limp. They cheered as some of them moved forward to remove the body so they could throw it into the desert.

I was shaking from all that I had seen and I didn't understand why that man was forced to suffer so. What could he have done to deserve to die in such a drawn out horrid fashion. I wasn't given any time to get a grip on myself before Aveil appeared wearing a grin to match that of a moldorm. She then proceeded to explain to me exactly what had happened to that man.

He was from the meat lockers, but meat like him was only good for sixteen years. Once his time was up he was given two potions. One was for an everlasting erection that could never be satisfied and only grew harder and more painful the longer it went. While the other prevented death for three days no matter what was done, shy of removing the man's head. The stone he had been tied to had glass embedded in it so that every time he moved it scraped and dug into his flesh. Everything about that ceremony was designed so he should suffer for what he had done wrong, and empower the young girls to realize just how weak men truly were.

I was still unsure of his crime at the time and Aveil didn't seem too keen to explain that. She only stated that she thought she should prepare me for my future, then she yelled at me to get back to my chores as she too went to leave. I honestly don't remember the rest of my day as her words had frozen my brain.

According to her I would be going through that one day, but when? For the first time since I'd been brought to the desert I began to contemplate escaping. Others had tried, but none had ever succeeded as far as I knew. Either they succumb to the desert's unforgiving nature or they're caught only to be brought back kicking and screaming. Of the two, dying in the desert is preferable compared to the punishments one must endure should you be caught.

For a year I made attempt after attempt to find a way out of that place, but each was met with failure. By the time I turned thirteen I had given up on escaping, and instead prayed that I would never be forced into the meat lockers. It was a foolhardy dream though, and one that had no hope of being realized.

In what I presumed was my thirteenth year after Aveil's inspection of me she decided I was finally ready. So instead of returning to my duties like all the times before, they drug me back to the woman who had given me my slave tattoo. She cut and burned new designs into the already scarred flesh before sewing in the color, it was just as painful as it had been the first time. I was then given a solitary pair of pants and marched off to the meat lockers.

When we arrived they threw me into a small cell with a single mattress and two buckets being the only furniture. I was told one bucket was for the water they would bring me and the other was my bathroom. They would dump it for me, but it was my duty to keep it and the room clean, so I needed to use my water wisely. After that the door was slammed shut with an echoing bang followed soon by the slide of several locks. There wasn't any way out of that room if you were a male, once you were in you couldn't leave until your spoiling day

My only light source was a small window meant to allow in fresh air, but it was also my only source of happiness. That window overlooked the training grounds so when I wasn't busy with my new _job_ I could watch the women train. By luck a broken training sword had been discarded very near my window, and with my thin arms I was able to bring it into my cell. Whenever they weren't training I spent my free time practicing the movements I'd seen them perform, trying to perfect the moves, and distract myself.

I also had the luxury of several small flowers growing very near that window, and when the sun hit them just right they seemed to dance in the golden light. Locked within that small cell day in and day out I grew to appreciate their beauty and fragility. As often as I was able I would spare some of my water for them. In a way they became my only friends; offering me distractions from what I was forced to do in that room.

I will not go into detail what happened in there, but I spent every day in that small room with my only hope of leaving being the day I turned twenty-nine. On that day I would be lead out on my death walk.

It seemed fate had different ideas for me though. I had been in that cell for over four years when I received an opportunity to escape. I'm still not entirely sure what happened that night, but it seemed that the fortress was attacked. My door along with all those of the other men in the cells was opened, and we were forced into the outside world for the first time since we'd been locked inside.

I couldn't understand the language of the men who had freed us, but it was clear they were not doing so out of any kindness to us. They held swords to our backs as they herded us out the doors and through the fortress. There were fires, shouting, and general chaos throughout the fortress. Several arrows flew by us striking one of the men from the lockers. Those with the swords pushed him to the ground and left him there, I never knew if he was dead or not.

They forced us towards some carts sitting just outside the entrance to the fortress, but before they could load us on them several fire arrows landed on them. Within seconds the flames licked across the dry timber. Our new captors made several noises that I imagine were curses in their own tongues as several of their comrades rushed by us carrying sacks of goods. They were quickly followed by the high pitched cries of several Gerudo women. Almost instantly the men seemed to forget about us as they turned to meet the attack.

Those of us who had been in the lockers, looked at the fray for barely the blink of an eye before we all began to run as hard and as fast as we could. I had tried to escape in the past, but my drive was minimal then compared to now. This time I would not be coming back even if I had to slit my own throat.

I heard the cries of several of the Gerudo women as we ran, but whether they were yelling at us to stop or at the bandits I neither knew nor cared. Somehow we managed to make it to the gorge that separated the Gerudo Valley from the rest of Hyrule. To our dismay the bridge had been broken so we could go no further. Turning back I saw several women chasing after us. Without thinking I jumped from the ledge.

I think maybe several others may have jumped with me, but all I could see was the water rushing up to meet me. I had never seen so much water before, and had never learned to swim. Or at least not that I remembered. As I fell closer to that blue life giving liquid I knew it would be taking my life soon. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black and I knew nothing more.

The next thing I knew was darkness and pain. I couldn't see where I was and I could not explore my surroundings since the very thought of movement hurt. I knew not how I was alive, but I was sure I was alive merely for the amount of pain wreaking havoc on me. For many long minutes I laid there in trepidation for what was to come, knowing I had probably been brought back to the fortress.

Just as I nearly fell into slumber once more I heard a door open followed by the soft light of a candle. I was surprised when a stooped elderly man entered, and not a tall redheaded woman. He was quite an eccentric fellow, but I learned that I had washed up on his yard and he had managed to save me. He told me I was lucky to be alive, and that he would hide me here until I was well enough to leave. According to him the Gerudo were looking for many of their escaped prisoners, and so we had to be careful they didn't find me. He wasn't sure what had become of the others, but he was on good terms with the tribe so they had believed him when he told them he'd seen none of their escapees.

Apparently they let him be due to his advanced age and the fact that he was a researcher for the lake. It was through his methods that they had cleaner and more abundant water in the desert. He told me to call him _The Scientist_, apparently everyone did. He treated me well while hiding me in the cellar of his home under a hidden trap door, while I recuperated.

It took many months before I was well enough to move about, having suffered many broken bones from the fall and having been severely malnourished according to him. It was through him I learned about the rest of the world beyond the desert I had never imagined such things only knowing the desert and never allowing myself to dream of something more.

Finally the day came I needed to leave for the sake of both of us. It was dangerous for me to stay there since the Gerudo visited him often. Not to mention I found it difficult to live so close to such a large body of water. I may not have remembered my ride down the river, but still my body shied away from getting too near the liquid.

At last one night I left with his blessing, a map, and a sack of food for provisions. Since then I have been traveling the lands never staying in any one place for too long. I made it a point to learn from as many of the different races as I could during my travels. By luck I won Epona's freedom in a daring race against a man who liked to gamble a little too much. She has been kind enough to stay with me since then."

The group stayed as silent as they had been throughout Link's tale. The young man refused to meet any of the eyes that stared intensely at him, instead his gaze was on the ever flickering flames of their fire. Shad, who had gone distinctly paler during the tale, was the first to break the unnerving silence. "Oh dear me, it's no wonder you rather hate them dear boy."

Link's head immediately snapped up to stare at the scholarly young man snarling out a reply. "Who said anything about hating them; it's far more complicated than that."

Link's words were met with confused stares from most of the other and scathing words from Ashie. "Yeah dat's s load of bull. Da way ya act ta Telma an' Nabooru proves dat much, yeah."

Link's face darkened as he turned to Rusl speaking in a low menacing voice. "Rusl you have children, correct?" Rusl barely finished nodding before Link was continuing.

"Tell me could you ever hate them? Even if they cursed your very existence, were ashamed of you, and wished not only for your death but to deliver that death unto you; could you hate them?"

Rusl's face went pale in the morning light as did many of the others showing none had thought of this; only Sheik and Nabooru remained stoic.

Link didn't bother to wait for a response, though in truth it was unlikely it would have ever come. "That is something I must live with for the rest of my days. I will never have the chance to know any of my daughters, let alone how many I have. I will never get to see them grow up into beautiful young women. And even worse, is the fact that to even think of that tribe brings about a burning, raging; anger within me that is impossible to let go of. Every day I must live with the conflicting feelings of loving my children but knowing they hate me, while resenting their mothers and what they did to me."

None of the group had a chance to speak as Link set down his uneaten bowl of food and stalked off away from them without another word. Shad met the eyes of each member of the group nearly whimpering. "I-I meant no…no offense to him." Telma only shook her head at him as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well another chapter done and I know that's the one many of you have been waiting for so I made sure it was nice and long for you all of you. Hopefully everyone enjoyed Link's backstory as it now signifies that we are maybe two chapters away from the end. Truthfully I wanted to make sure I got this done early since I promised myself I wouldn't read the newest chapter in one of my favorite stories until I finished. If you guys have time you should check it out. The Legend of Zelda: A Sword in the Time of Guns by Jenne Cook; it's an awesome story and she's doing an amazing job. Okay well enough of that let's get on to our thanks, shall we?!

To the awesome people who have added this story to their favorite/follow list Thank You! Guest21, Pinpoint22, Shivacrystal, .33, starwarsfan2296, Titan034, and SapphireBlueSea.

Alright onto the reviews and as a not so subtle hint reviews help more stories come out quicker like the teaser at the end of Beasts of Ordon. Just saying if you're reading leave a quick note even as a guest, just remember constructive criticism is welcome, blatant mean reviews will be turned over to Aveil or Ghirahim to do as they please. Okay enough silliness onward.

x: I know my husband said the same thing but honestly I am usually so far out of the loop on these things I can't even see the edge. I rarely watch tv and most of my reading is in actual books or on this site. If I get a chance I might check it out.

Guest: I don't blame you on the doubts but I was more or less looking it in this perspective. In this story the Gerudo are thee top notch fighters, with only the Sheikah being a rival for them. Shad is useless in the fight and essentially a handicap, Nabooru while she knows the fighting style can't properly fight with a bad arm, Telma is a bit better than Shad but still against the Gerudo she'd be down in seconds. Auru and Rusl might last a bit longer being more skilled but still they wouldn't be able to win. That would mean all six would soon be able to gain up on Link and Sheik, and the Gerudo would likely fight as a pride of lionesses each working together to take their prey down. I hope that helps. Yeah I know she's not as skilled as the Sheik from OoT, but part of the reason she is so emotionless and harsh is she is more of a negotiator than anything so she'll say what is necessary to achieve her means. As with most Zelda's she uses people as is necessary, and while she might still care she is very analytical about everything. Yeah very true and honestly in my opinion Link has the worst luck of anybody in Hyrule.

Guest: Yes Link was a slave as I'm sure you've read. Sorry not explicit scenes in this story.

ThePredicate: Lol yeah I know sorry, hopefully this chapter made up for my meanness with the last cliff hanger. Yeah good job though I'm not sure if that's because my writing is predictable or if the story is.

Guest21: Thank you glad you're enjoying it.

Alright as they say "That's all folks". Remember to leave a review and I'll see everyone next week.


	7. Partings

**Partings**

Little was discussed amongst the group other than how they might make it out of the flooded lake. It seemed none wanted to touch on the sensitive subject of Link's story; that and they had more pressing matters. It was only a matter of time before soldiers were sent to assess the damages, and should they be discovered things would turn out badly. Though, Shad had worked up the nerve to question Nabooru about the things mentioned by Link to some degree. However, Nabooru steadfastly refused to give him any of the details his scholarly mind craved going so far as threatening to show him some of them if he didn't cease his endless barrage of questions.

The only idea any could come up with to get out of the lake was to float the wagons, but this was a dangerous notion to consider. The wagons were top heavy, and could easily overturn at any moment while in the water. Not to mention it was a long way from their spot to the embankment that would allow them passage out of the lake. It would be a difficult swim for the horses as well as themselves since they would have to steady the wagons along the way. Sheik also felt they would be very lucky if they could even get Link into a wagon they were going to float, never mind coaxing him to swim.

Link himself was of no help since he hadn't been seen since breakfast, and though the area they were stranded on was small he had still managed to make himself scarce. The sun was nearly at its apex when the boy did show himself again, digging determinedly through the supplies.

Auru was the first to spot the agitated youth moving in a way that would surly result in further injury. "By the Three Goddesses boy what do you think you're doing?! You'll reopen your wounds moving like that; not to mention Telma will have your head for making such a mess."

Link didn't directly answer the man's questions, instead turning to him with a wild look in his eyes. "Do you still have some of those explosives you used to clear that path from Kakariko?"

Auru's eyes widened at the strange query nodding his head in a dumbfounded manner. "Yes, but why…"

"Show me where they are," Link cut the older man off abruptly.

Under normal circumstances Auru would have questioned the boy more, but the urgency in his tone had him showing the youth where he'd stored the few devices leftover from when a rockslide had barred their way. He had hoped Link might start explaining what he was doing, but the boy only scowled at what Auru had shown him growling as he spoke.

"Dammit, these aren't Goron made."

Auru's brow furrowed as he replied slowly, "No they're made by a man named Barnes in Kakariko. He receives his supplies from the Gorons, and I believe that they may assist him. Tell me what you need these for?"

Turning to the elderly man running a hand through his hair causing him to wince at the movement, his eyes seemed calmer as he began to explain. "I think I may have found us a way out of here, but the passage is partially blocked by several large rocks. It appears the entrance may have been opened when the Gerudo blew the dam. The reason I prefer Goron made bombs, is because not only are they more powerful, but their blasts can be controlled to some degree. We have few options left to us though, so we will have to just be very careful."

Auru's eyes lit up at this before he called over the others. The group had Link show them his discovery, and after a few minutes of discussion they had devised the best way to plant the charges. They even managed to improvise a timed fuse with some of the materials Sheik carried on her and Shad's knowledge of wiring. Within a half hour they were ready to try their device, all standing carefully back.

Link had been relegated to standing farther off near Telma and Shad under the pretense that with his injuries he was in far more danger. It was a hit to his pride, but he would not argue if it meant getting away from this watery deathtrap.

Mere seconds after this thought passed through the blonde warrior's head an explosion sent the guays in the area scattering to the safety of the sky. Despite the fact they were all a decent distance from the explosion, shards and pebbles still pelted them. Warily they all turned their heads back to the cave waiting with bated breath for the dust to clear. There was no telling if the blast would cause the cave to collapse completely, especially if it had already been weakened by the Gerudo's explosion.

When a full fifteen minutes had passed Ashei's nerves seemed to have stretched as far as they would. "Yeah let's take a look already. It ain't collapsin' any time soon, yeah."

Without further ado the young woman marched towards the cave despite the strangled cries from Rusl and Auru. Sheik and Nabooru were quick to follow as was Link, even with Telma trying to hold him back. It wasn't until they were already inspecting the cave that the others joined them.

It seemed that the explosion had done most of its work. The path, though narrow, was usable to the group; as an added bonus they found it lead to a small pond behind the graveyard in Kakariko. None were quite sure how that worked, but they weren't about to complain either if it meant a way out.

Sheik was sent to fetch Renado so he may help set up a temporary bridge for the wagons to cross the small pond. The others began the slightly tedious process of coaxing the horses through the tunnel with the supplies. Luckily Epona was a proud horse and wanting to appear brave she was the first to venture into the cave, which helped the others to follow into the unknown.

To the group's surprise Sheik and Renado had already managed to gather the materials and helpers needed for the makeshift bridge. Several Gorons were placing long sturdy planks across the gap while Sheik and Renado bound them together so they wouldn't shift as the wagons lumbered along them. In no time at all the group was across, though admittedly it took more coaxing to get Link across than it had to get the horses through the cave.

Once they were safely and discreetly inside the village stories were exchanged, injuries were tended to, and decisions were made. The group and Renado thought it best that the passage not be widely advertised, however it should be kept open for emergencies. Some of the most trusted members of the Goron tribe were given the task of designing a door that would appear to be a fake wall. Of course this was also done to help lift their spirits and distract the rock people when they found out their brother Link could not wrestle with them at the moment. The only thing that could excite a Goron more than a challenging wrestling match was a challenging project.

As the night waned on the group discussed their final delivery. They only had the village of Ordon to go, and it was only a two day journey from Kakariko. Rusl felt that most of the group should return home since the ride would be easy enough with perhaps one or two others besides himself. The group argued the point back and forth well into the night, repeatedly going in circles. As soon as they could agree on one topic they'd argue another point and then it would lead to a disagreement on the previous discussion. After many long hours, to the point the sun was cresting the red mountains that made up the Gorons' home, the group came to an agreement.

Telma, Shad, Ashei, and Nabooru would all head back to the capital while Sheik and Auru would accompany Rusl. The latter pairing had been the source of much of their heated debates as Auru felt Sheik should return. The young Sheikah was determined though and had flatly refused to return until she saw the last shipment delivered. The only person none of them were sure about was Link.

His injuries had been enough that Renado had confined him to a bed since their arrival, being sure to have a Goron guard his door whilst removing the young warrior's weapons. Renado felt Link should be well enough to travel by the next day, which was well enough since they weren't leaving until then. This was mainly done to allow the horses rest as well as themselves.

Many of them were exhausted, as none had slept much since they reached Lake Hylia. Despite their exhaustion they still knew they had to speak to the young Hylian before they too could rest. The problem was if they were to all barge in at once he likely would clam up faster than a shell blade. So there left another debate of who should speak to him, at least it would have been a fight had both Sheik and Nabooru not taken on the task before the others knew it.

The two warrior women found Link making a clumsy attempt at opening the window to escape the room. As he turned to look at them he fell to his knees making Nabooru roll her eyes while Sheik merely shook her head as she went to help him. "You should give your body adequate time to rest and recover. You do yourself nor anyone else any favors by pushing past what your body can endure." Sheik's voice was firm but soft as she guided the stubborn young man back to the bed.

Link snorted as he was forced back under the covers trying to conceal a wince as his movements brought his injuries back into focus. Nabooru smiled at him as she shook her head making her fiery mane sway back and forth.

"Lizten kid, I am all for puzhing onezelfv, but even I knov vhen I muzt ztop and rezt. Ifv I had puzhed myzelf vith my arm I could have zeriouzly hurt it vorze than it vaz and lozt all uze. Zough I you are a ztubborn man, which iz vhy we had Renado put that potion in your zoup zhiz morning. He zaid you vill be vell enough by tomorrow, but you need to rezt today."

Link attempted to glare at her but it was a wasted effort considering how drooped his face was from fighting the effects of the potion. Nabooru waved a hand at him dismissively while saying, "Oh come offv your high horze already. It vaz necezzary and ve have more important zhingz to dizcuz vith you before you pazz out."

Sheik sat down on the side of Link's bed forcing him to focus on her. "She is correct in saying there are far more important things to discuss Link. Nabooru and I came directly here after a meeting with the others. Auru and I will be accompanying Rusl to his home village of Ordon to deliver the last of the supplies tomorrow, while the others will be heading back to the capital. You are free to choose where you will go, but I would like to say that your skills are uncanny. The Kingdom could certainly use one such as yourself, and should you desire it I believe you could have a place among the guard. Though the guard would require a margin of team work and you would need to check your temper as well. There are of course other options open to you, and I know Rusl has every intention of speaking with you as well. Even though this mission is over you need not be alone, all of us would be willing to accept you into our lives."

Link's face darkened as she spoke and once she quieted he began his rebuttal. "So once again all of you just decided that you didn't need me on the mission, and are effectively telling me you don't want me there. Then in your next breath you talk of wanting me around and joining your ranks, if I can play nice. Forgive me, but it seems you only want me where I could be useful to you. Just like in the desert you want to use me, and once your done toss me away to be forgotten."

Sheik's gaze remained cool as she locked eyes with the blond man. "I am afraid you are misreading my intentions, but I feel there is little I could say that would sway you otherwise. We only wish for your well-being and to help you, not to use you as you believe. I was merely giving you an opportunity for work and a comforting home. If you do not desire that lifestyle you are by no means obligated to take it. Now I feel it is best if we take our leave, and let you rest."

Nabooru looked ready to protest, but as Sheik rose and began to walk out she took the Gerudo woman's good arm in a firm grip, guiding her out. Link didn't have long to think on the conversation before he fell victim to the effects of the sleeping draught.

The dawn saw Rusl coming out of the door of the inn with Auru and Sheik on his heels. The others had yet to rise, but Rusl was eager to get home to see his family. These joyous thoughts were interrupted when he noted a familiar figure standing near the wagon, readying a horse.

"Link," Rusl exclaimed as they drew closer to the young man, "What are you doing out here, you should still be resting!"

Link turned to the older man with an unreadably stern face. When he spoke his voice was cold, which seemed to directly contradict his words. "I gave my word to help with this mission, and I will see it through to the end. Besides I was heading in that direction before this all began; I see no reason to change my plans now."

"B-but there's no need Auru and Sheik…" Rusl started but stopped when Auru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rusl you should never argue against a kindness someone is offering to you." The man turned to Link inclining his head slightly. "Master Link you would be quite welcome on the rest of our journey."

Link nodded to him slightly as they began to look over the cart and horses, but it seemed Link had readied all of them already. All that was left to them was the leaving, but several people emerged from the inn before they could. It seemed the rest of their party had come to bade them all a farewell.

For the most part the words muttered among the group were incomprehensible, but a few could be made out.

"I spect to see y'all at my bar soon, ya here," came Telma's parting words with a pointed look at Link and Rusl.

"Yeah, next time we'll see a bit more action, yeah." Ashei said by way of a goodbye.

"Oh dear, I do hope to see all of you again soon. I have so many questions for each of you." Shad's eyes lingered on the two blondes; Link who had refused to answer any questions aside from what he'd told them that night, and Sheik who had been just as silent to his queries.

Nabooru's parting comment was far more mysterious. "Remember it iz okay to look back, but only to make zure zee monzterz of your pazt do not devour you. Ozerwize keep your eyez forvard to zee vhere you are heading to vhile keeping your heart open to nev ideaz and experiencez."

The group stared at her for a moment, but she said no more only turning back towards the inn. No one said anything at this, but it seemed this was a signal for them to be on their way. Within minutes they were heading out of Kakariko heading towards Ordon.

"Tell me Sheik and Link, have either of you ever been to Ordon?" Rusl asked in a tone that would at first seem gleeful, but seemed to carry an undercurrent to it.

Link didn't answer but Sheik obliged the blacksmith. "No Rusl, I have yet to have the pleasure of visiting your home village. Why do you ask?"

Smiling ruefully Rusl responded promptly. "Ah well maybe it's just this long journey, and perhaps I'm just a bit homesick. I was just wondering if you two had had the fortune of seeing it. In my opinion you won't find a better place to live in all of Hyrule. You see I have been across the lands of our beautiful country many of times, especially in my youth, but to my eyes nothing truly compares to Ordon. It's nestled back deep within the forest where few travelers think to tread. The light shines through the trees casting an almost magical emerald light that seems to give off an aura of tranquility. As you near the village you may stop by the small spring to rejuvenate your spirit. Even in the dead of winter those crystalline waters are warm and inviting as they sparkle out a welcome to all who come.

The village itself is home to some of the best people I've ever had the privilege to meet. We consider each other family there; no matter where you came from or what your past holds you are always welcome and accepted. Together we all work to ensure the survival of the whole. Some may tend the goats and other livestock that give us cheese, milk, transportation, and other necessities. Others look after the crops and work to store the harvest so we may have them year round and not just when they're plentiful. And still some hunt, trap, and gather bringing us meats, furs, and produce that is not so easily grown within the village. We share each other's joys and pains alike as one. It's a wonderful place to start anew. In fact only last year a new couple, Anju and Kafei, came to our village after having happened upon it once before. From what I understand they left the oppression of their families behind who did not wish them to be together. They've been a wonderful addition to us all."

Rusl smiled as he finished his recountal of his home. "The village sounds lovely Rusl. I look forward to seeing it myself," said Sheik truthfully.

Link said nothing about Rusl's story, but for the rest of the day he had a strange almost pondering look on his face. The subjects shifted after that, though Link continued to be silent as his partners spoke of places they had been and people they had met.

Compared to the rest of their journey the trip to the forest village was very quiet with only a kargarok attacking them, which after they slayed it was used for dinner. The trip went quickly and within two days they were passing over the bridge that lead to the small village, with Rusl nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The small party only managed to make it to the middle of town before the entirety of the village was upon them. One woman, with a protruding belly, ran to the blacksmith in such haste that she nearly flew. As soon as she was close enough Rusl picked her up and spun her around like a newlywed couple. Their passionate embrace following was enough to make the others feel the need to look away.

A chuckle was heard from a large man as he moved towards the remaining three. "I'm Mayor Bo an' I take it all of ya got our supply delivery. I'd ask Rusl but I'd rather face a red hot goat then steal him from Uli right now. I'm thinking she wouldn't take it well." Mayor Bo's face crinkled up in happiness as he spoke.

Laughing as well Auru introduced himself and began speaking to the Mayor as the villagers worked to unload the cart. Sheik and Link stood a bit awkwardly off to the side unnoticed for a moment until several of the small children crowded around them.

Their curious innocence lead to them asking many, slightly inappropriate questions. They wanted to know about Sheik's red eyes, Link's bandages, their weapons, scars, outfits, and the list continued on and on. Neither Sheik nor Link had any experience with children and as such both seemed to back away from the small horde.

Rusl noticed their unease and grudgingly detached himself from his loving wife to 'rescue' the two warriors. He no more began to break up the young ones when a sharp scream pierced the air. Turning about he saw something that froze his blood and body in an instant. Somewhere along the way a group of Skulltullas had made their nest in the back of the supplies.

How they'd gone unnoticed was anyone's guess, but now they were wreaking havoc on the small community as they took their vengeance for being disturbed. One had pinned poor Hanch to the ground, while another trailed after Kafei and Anju, with several others giving chase.

Skulltulas while a nuisance weren't an overall large threat to a healthy adult. Their bite was venomous, but easily treated. The only real threat they posed was to children, sick, elderly, or pregnant. Children were small enough to not only succumb to the venom but be used as sustenance by the arachnids. The others were simply lacking the immune system to withstand the bite, but were often too large to become food, unless they met one of the rare giants.

Most people were still very much afraid of these creatures, having been told nightmarish stories of them since they were small. As such many in Hyrule had a strong fear of them, and often ran from the creatures. Even Rusl and Auru still held twinges of fear in them that made them pause before attacking.

Link and Sheik may have been wary of the children, but when it came to an actual physical threat they were anything but hesitant. Unlike the others the creatures didn't frighten them for even a moment. Sheik was quick to rescue a small group of the children that had been crowding around her and Link earlier. As she took several out with her throwing weapons one of the boys stared at her in awe.

Link had turned to help Rusl's pregnant wife and a blond boy who had run to her side when the creatures had leapt from the wagon. One clean slice had effectively ended the two creatures that had been ready to pounce on the mother and son. Like the other boy had stared at Sheik, the little blond boy looked to the young warrior with stars in his eyes.

Neither of the warriors noticed their new admirers though, as they worked to clear out the rest of the infestation. Rusl, who had frozen when he saw his family under attack, could only watch as the two blondes removed the threat. A bit of shame welled up within him; he was the protector of the village and it should have been him to save everyone. Yet Link and Sheik had reacted far quicker than he ever had, even Auru in his prime could not have matched the pair.

It was understandable of Sheik, being a Sheikah they were trained to fight and protect in situations like these. Any hesitance or fear they may have had was trained out of them early on. Link on the other hand had had none of this training, but he reacted just as swiftly as Sheik. Rusl winced slightly as he realized why Link would likely not be scared of the creatures.

Skulltulas inhabited every corner of Hyrule, but it was unlikely Link would have ever heard any of the stories parents tell their children. Really it was far more probable that he would have been forced to kill them as a small child despite the risk. Then even after he escaped hesitance would have been a luxury he couldn't afford. Having been forced to survive in an alien world alone and unsure without any comforting words or gestures.

Not for the first time did the man feel sympathy for the blonde warrior boy who had never been given a chance at a normal life. He wondered if there would ever be a day when Link could lay down his weapons and not feel the need to be constantly on guard in both body and mind. Would there ever be a day for him where he could sit and relax simply enjoying a beautiful sunset, like he and Uli often did together. Or was he too far gone already? Had he been broken down so much that now he could not function without a sword at the ready?

The Skulltulas had all been eradicated by this point, and now most his fellow Ordonians were clamoring around the pair to give them their thanks. Sheik seemed to be doing a better job with this mobbing then the previous one, likely because this time it was adults instead of children. Link was backing away from them, fear evident on his face.

Seeing this both Auru and Rusl moved to break up the elated residents, with Mayor Bo helping in the process. "Alright folks, that there wagon ain't gonna unload itself. Let's get them supplies stored 'fore it gets too late now." The Mayor's booming voice carried across the people and soon they'd all returned to their previous activities.

"I want to thank the both of you for your help," Mayor Bo stated sincerely as he walked towards them. "Our children wouldn't have survived an attack and sweet Uli is pregnant. As for Hanch it tisn't the first time he's been bitten and we'll get him patched up in no time. We were mighty lucky you two were here, it could have been far worse if you weren't." Mayor Bo stuck out his hand for them to shake.

Neither took him up on the proffered hand, but Sheik did at least acknowledge the effort with words. "Thank you for your kind words, Mayor. Forgive me, but it goes against my training to shake hands. I will assure you that it was no trouble at all and we only wished to be of help."

Mayor Bo pulled back his hand, nodding sagely as he did so, "Aye, I can respect that. And what of your partner here? Is he training as you are lass?"

Sheik didn't get a chance to say anything as Rusl jumped in. "Sorry Mayor, no Link is just a friend of ours we met in the capital. Now I say we all get a good meal in us and turn in for the night. It's been a long journey and I'd say we earned it." He hoped the statement would distract the Mayor from Link's oddities.

To that both Sheik and Auru nodded as they began following only to turn back around when they heard the snort of a horse. Unbelievably Link was atop his mare ready to ride out by the looks of it.

"Link, what are you doing," Rusl exclaimed as he took a tentative step towards the mounted rider.

"I agreed to help you on your mission, and I have done so, now I'll be on my way." Link's voice was hard and emotionless as he spoke, sounding as he had when they first met.

"That's true," Rusl said in an almost pleading tone, "but it's late and I'm sure you could use the rest. You're more than welcome here. In fact if you wished you could stay in the village for as long as you liked; we'd be happy to have you. At least stay the winter, it's due to be a harsh one."

Link said nothing only looking at the man as if he was looking through him. With a sharp snap of the reins and a nudge of his heels Link urged Epona forward. Within seconds they were through the village and out of sight.

As the dust settled back to the ground Rusl felt his heart weigh heavy on him. He had so wanted to help that boy, but even now he wasn't sure what more he could have done. Link had grown up in a world he could never understand, and he had lived a life of solitude even among many. Rusl wasn't sure if there was anything anyone could do to help him. Grudgingly he followed after the others with footsteps that echoed the feeling in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone new week new chapter, bet you guys would be really mad if I said this is the last chapter. :D Good thing we have one more chapter to go on it then. Before I forget I want to sincerely apologize for the inconsistency of the accents thus far. The farther I got in the more I realized they needed work so now I've started keeping a list of different accents. Hopefully it will help me in future stories. Now for those who have stuck by this story thus far thank you. I know it's not by best work and the fact anyone even likes it is amazing to me.

A huge thanks to those that added this story to their favorite/follow list Farli30519 and David990

rache: Wow two reviews from the same person thank you I'll try to answer both here, I hope you're okay with that. Thank you so much for your high praise of my works in both your reviews. I'm so glad you liked this story and by happenstance found 'Three Weeks' and enjoyed that as well. I'm often surprised how that particular story draws people in, even my husband likes it and tells me I should make it into book just change it up from the Zelda theme. I am thrilled you like both stories and all four endings of 'Three Weeks'. I do apologize for the short word count per chapter on this story. Usually I try for at least nine pages per chapter in Word but this one didn't work out that way for some reason. I appreciate your reviews and look forward to reading them on my other stories. So I'll say thank you right now for any of them in advance.

x: Yes that is what that means. Link was brought to the Gerudos at the age of 9 then at the age of 13 he was locked in the meat lockers and he spent four years in there until his escape at 17. Now it's been a few years since his escape which wuld roughly put him between 19 to 21 give or take. Essentially yes he can't completely hate the Gerudo because to hate all of them would be to hate his children, but at the same time he feels an unprecedented anger towards them. It's a fine line and the constant struggle of those feelings tear at him. Yes Aveil does have a certain obsession with Link that has grown as he has. As for Aveil and Link having a child I'll leave that up to yur own imaginations so whatever works for you. Now with Link trying to reclaim his children there are several problems with that. One he doesn't know how many children he has sired and only the slight age range they could be in. I only alluded to it in the story, but basically in this the Gerudo traits are so dominant that none of the father's characteristics come through in the girls born from them, thus why all the Gerudo look similar.

Guest: Hm similar questions to the previous reviewer. Basically yes Link has children how many is anyone's guess since he was in the cells for four years and was raped everyday several times a day. Link is now around 19 to 21, he was 9 going to the Gerudo, 13 when he went into the lockers, and 17 when he escaped. Ah yes I will admit to a bit of an obsession with that certain scenario and with 4 out of 9 stories at least hinting towards that if not explicably mentioning it I see where you're coming from. However, I am working on at least 2 if not 4 stories that would have consensual sex in them. 'His Choice' which you get a sneak peek at has consensual between Link and Zelda even though their relationship doesn't last. I'm also working on one with Ganondorf and Link, which that idea actually spawned from another person's story and my own 'Beasts of Ordon'. Those re both a ways off though so please be patient with me. I'm also debating about 'The Offer' whether or not to put sex scenes in that one or not, but if I do it would be consensual to as that Ghirahim is different from some of my others. So to sum things up I am working on getting out different stories these just happened to be the first ones I finished.

ThePredicate: Ah good to know it was at least somewhat of a surprise in the intensity level. Yeah I know I wanted a different title but I couldn't think of a better one. Hopefully my future stories won't be quite as predictable.

Alright that's all for now folks I'm going to make a very special breakfast with buttermilk pancakes, true garlic sausage, eggs, and hash browns. Don't forget to leave a review if you read the chapter. See all of you next week with the finale of this story. Thank you again for all your support. ~Later


	8. Sometimes all it takes in Time

**Sometimes all it takes in Time**

Rusl pulled back the heavy curtains on his window to look out to the village. The landscape was entirely covered in a thick blanket of white. As predicted winter had come early and with all the ferocity of a dragon. "Come in like a dragon and leave like a bunny," Rusl muttered the old saying to himself.

Currently most of the residents were secured in their homes against the chill; only braving the deep banks of snow long enough to check on neighbors or get some of the supplies. The extras sent from the capital had been a Goddess send to the village. They'd harvested as much as they could, but still the first frost had taken at least half the crops before they were ready. As long as they were careful the inhabitants of Ordon stood a good chance of surviving the winter.

The thought of the supplies brought another thought to the forefront of his mind. Not for the first time did Rusl wonder how Link was doing, and if he was even still alive. Living on the road, as the young warrior did, meant there would be little to no chance he'd live to see the warmer months. Animals would be scarce and vegetation would be nonexistent; he'd starve if he didn't freeze to death first.

All Rusl could do as he moved away from the window was pray that the Three Goddesses would watch over him, and hope the young man had enough sense to find somewhere warm to wait out the bitter cold. During the long days of winter, to keep himself from going stir crazy, Rusl spent his time in the forge attached to his home. He was a blacksmith by trade and every year he spent the winter making a wide array of objects. Swords, shields, horse shoes, spears, helmets, chains, and any number of other metal workings.

At the first signs of spring he would take what he had made and sell them throughout the different towns. His work was well known and he often got orders for various goods that he would deliver then as well. The rupees it brought in allowed him to buy supplies for the next year along with a slight profit he kept back. The profit was divided two ways; with some going to help the village and some being tucked away for his family, should the need arise.

Recently he'd been working on a sword requested by Ashei; he found the design and specifications to be rather difficult. Her requirements were nearly impossible, but Rusl found he enjoyed the challenge. If nothing else it forced him to focus on the task at hand and not dwell on things he could not change.

Other than the pounding of the hammer Rusl's home was quiet; Uli, Colin, and his newly born daughter Aryll had left early to visit Pergie and Jaggle. Without his wife to remind him to take breaks Rusl found he had worked several hours nonstop. Now his stomach voiced its protest of being neglected for so long as his legs cried their displeasure of not being allowed any reprise. Rusl shook his head wondering what had happened to him. There had been a time when he could work all day long, and still have energy left. Now after half a day's work he was sore and stiff, ready to sit back in his chair.

Stiffly Rusl hobbled out of his workshop, after seeing to it that all his tools were put away as they should be. When he reached the kitchen he first checked that the fire was stoked well before reheating some of the previous night's dinner Uli had left for him. While he waited he decided to bring in a few more logs so they would have plenty for the coming night.

As he headed for the door Rusl didn't bother to throw on his jacket, thinking he'd only be outside for a moment and the cold might be refreshing. When he threw open his door though, it wasn't the cold that stole his breath away. There on his door step, half buried in snow, sat a huddled figure shivering violently.

"What in the name of Nayru," the blacksmith shouted as he knelt down to the frozen being, fear constricted his heart making it difficult to draw breath. His first frantic thoughts were that either his wife or son had come home early and had been hurt in some fashion. These fears were quickly quelled as he realized the figure was far too broad to be Uli and far too big to be Colin.

The blacksmith's hands moved shakily as he tried to brush away some of the snow that cloaked the shivering figure. As he did so he discovered stiff frozen blonde hair. This feature didn't even register in Rusl's mind as he hurriedly tried to help the person on his doorstep. As carefully as his kneeled position allowed on the slippery ground Rusl attempted to lift the shivering figure, but almost immediately the figure protested in a stuttering weak voice.

"P-p-pl-l-l-ease Rusl," the snow covered figure gasped feebly as if they were using their last few breaths of life just to speak. "H-hel-p E-E-Epon-aaa."

Rusl started at the barely discernable words, but still they made him look up. There, not far from his door, stood a large snow covered horse. It took only a matter of seconds before Rusl's mind pieced everything together and formulating a plan as he did so.

"Alright Link, I'll take care of Epona but let me get you inside first. Then I can get her taken care of and get you both some help, okay?"

Rusl wasn't sure if Link nodded his head to this suggestion or if it was just the violent shivering from the extreme cold, but he wasn't about to wait for clarification either.

In mere seconds Rusl had the half frozen figure lifted into his arms rushing him into his warm home. The older man pushed himself to move as fast as possible so that he might save both the rider and his mount. Once in his home he set the boy on the couch, stoked the fire again, and wrapped the young man in a thick warm blanket.

Rusl was extremely thankful for his work as a blacksmith. His long hours in the smithery helped him to carry the boy easily, and his experience in building hot fires enabled him to have a bright warm flame glowing in the grate in almost no time at all.

Once he was assured Link would be okay for a moment he bundled up to brave the blustery winter winds. His first stop was to Fado's home so that he could enlist the ranch owner's help in securing the mare and getting her tended to. The young ranch owner was a good man and an asset to the small hamlet, even if he was a bit blundering. Still, Rusl was forever grateful for the young man's eagerness to help as it took little explanation before Fado was warmly dressed and following him outside.

If there was one thing that could be said of the Ordonians it was that they were always willing to lend a hand despite any discomforts that might be imposed upon them in doing so. It took some time for them to reach the mare, despite the short distance between the homes of Ordon. It wasn't made any easier by the fact Epona was extremely reluctant to go with them until Rusl remembered how he'd often seen Link speak to her. Hoping she would understand he whispered gently into the mare's ear.

"Epona I know you're worried about him, but he is safe; trust me. He would want you to be safe too. Please let us take you somewhere safe."

The horse huffed loudly causing a billowing white puff of steam to rise from her nostrils, but at least she allowed them to lead her up the path towards the barn. Rusl promised Fado he would be back to help as quickly as he could, but he needed to get help for Link as well. Fado nodded as he rushed to care for the equine, his concern for animals apparent in his haste.

Knowing Epona was in good hands Rusl rushed out of the barn, and back down to the village once again. Despite the whiteout Rusl was still able to easily pick his way among the drifts thanks to a lifetime of living in the small community.

Within minutes he was at the home of Pergie and Jaggle, knocking loudly. As soon as he was allowed entry Rusl wasted no time in explaining about Link and Epona's sudden appearance. Uli was an excellent herbalist, before her husband had even finished his story she was readying herself to brave the frigid air outside. Pergie agreed to watch Colin and little Aryll while Uli tended to the young man. In a flash the couple was out the door.

Rusl promised his wife he would send Ilia over, who was apprenticing with Uli to learn the arts of healing. Retracing his steps Rusl made a brief detour at the Mayor's house to explain the situation the the father and daughter. Soon enough the young woman was off towards Rusl's home while the blacksmith trudged back to the ranch.

It was nearly an hour later that Rusl made his way back to his home. They had had quite a time cleaning up the mare. She had mud and blood caked into her hair and mane, though thankfully there weren't any wounds on her save a small cut on her front leg. It was after they got her cleaned and warm they discovered the mare's true predicament, she was pregnant.

As near as Fado could tell she was maybe a month away from foaling, and would need to be monitored closely thanks to the exertion that had been put on her. Rusl knew Ilia would be more than willing to help in that area. Part of the reason she was studying with Uli was so she could tend to the village's livestock when the need arose.

Once Epona had warm dry straw, a bin of food, and fresh water Rusl headed to his home to see how Link was doing. The blood on the roan mare's coat had had him extremely concerned for the young swordsman.

He opened the door to find a startled Ilia holding a hand out as if she'd been ready to grab the door knob. Rusl smiled at her reassuringly while offering to walk her home. Being stubborn as she was Ilia tried to refuse, but Rusl was insistent unwilling to chance the safety of anyone in his village.

Once he was assured Ilia had made it home safely Rusl returned to his own home feeling the slight burn from the warm air coming into contact with his frozen skin. After unbundling himself Rusl saw his lovely wife over the sink seemingly washing something. It was only when she pulled out a red stained cloth from the basin that he understood.

Link had been wounded and the two women must have had their work cut out trying to help him. In trepidation Rusl walked woodenly towards the couch where he'd left the young man earlier in the day. He felt the breath, he hadn't realized he'd been holding, release from his lungs as the boy came into view.

Link lay almost entirely still on the couch covered in a blanket; with the only movement being that of his chest and he breathed in his sleep. He was pale and his hair was plastered to his head, but for the moment he was alive.

"He'll be okay Rusl," said Uli gently as she came up beside her husband. "Most of his wounds were superficial; the biggest concern was the hypothermia. He should be past the worst of that though, and now all that's left to do is let him rest"

Rusl nodded stiffly letting Uli lead him to the table for a simple dinner. It wasn't until the next afternoon before Link awoke blearily. He only stayed conscious long enough for Rusl to assure him of Epona's safety and sip on some soup. After that it was another two days before he woke again, and this time he stayed awake enough to explain what had happened.

"After I left Ordon I traveled to other countries and villages that I had heard were in need of help. Most of the time I never faced much of a challenge, and any monsters were easily dealt with. The last place I was in though the ruler heard of me and wanted me for his army. He sent a battalion of his best men to take me by force after I refused to fight for him. I knew Epona was pregnant and I had planned on staying there until she gave birth. I hadn't planned on having to run from an army of men.

As much as I didn't want to I was forced to kill some of those men while I was fleeing. I pushed Epona too hard and she was hurt in our escape. I rode her as little as possible but that King continually sent his men to hunt us down. He offered a reward for my capture, claiming that I was a deserter and should be returned to him to face the consequences. They sent out heralds with wanted scrolls to every town both large and small. Soon it was impossible for me to hide anywhere because anyone who saw me believed they were more than enough to bring me in so they might collect the reward. We were forced to camp away from any settlements lest we were ambushed, but food was scarce and Epona needed the nutrients badly.

Finally we reached the borders of Hyrule a month ago only to run into a full on blizzard. We made it here with no food left to us, and no way to forage or hunt with all the animals hiding and the plants are dead. I don't know if that King is still hunting me, but I thought I'd be safe here. Or at least I could make sure that Epona was safe before someone dragged me away."

Rusl shook his head in disbelief at Link's tale, but he wasn't given the chance to say anything as Link continued while looking down at his lap and picking at the blanket.

"I…In truth I've been thinking about your offer for a while and…" Link swallowed hard as if the words had stuck in his throat and he was trying to release them. "And I think, if you'll still have me, I'd maybe like to live near here. But I'd understand if you'd rather have the reward for turning me in, just please let Epona stay. I'm tired, tired of running, tired of living in fear, tired of fighting; just tired. Yet I cannot deny you the temptations of those rupees and should you or the village desire them I will go along without a fight."

Rusl felt his heart ache and swell at the same time. Maybe they'd had more of an effect on this poor distrusting boy than they'd thought. "Pleas know Link that you're more than welcome here, and I wouldn't worry about this so called ruler that's hunting you. Winter has set in so I very much doubt he'll follow you to this village, and then come spring I can speak with Auru. He has connections that should be able to help clear this up. As for turning you in, I would have hoped that we'd made a better impression on you than that. No one here desires wealth so much so that they'd sell someone else out for it. For now you should eat and rest so you can heal up."

Link nodded with the corner of his mouth twitching up in a slight grin at Rusl's words, but he said no more to the older man. Smiling back Rusl continued on, "Though I feel the need to ask. Why would you make the journey to those other countries to begin with? Surely it could not have just been to travel or get away from Hyrule. Winter was far to close and I would think you had more sense than to travel just for novelty's sake."

Link look down at the blanket picking at it as he did so. His answer was so quiet that Rusl had to strain just to hear him. "It…It was for the children." Link paused taking a deep breath as he did so. Finally he looked Rusl dead in the eye, cold hard blue meeting steele grey, as he answered the man's question.

"I guess you could call me a mercenary of sorts, though I almost never accept money for my deeds. Instead I go out to help those I hear about being in need, it was one of the reasons I helped your group out. Before you came to me I had heard of several towns being plagued by slave traders who specialized in children. Since I was heading in that direction I could help the people here on my way to help others.

When I reached the area where the traders were said to be operating I worked to end their operation and return as many children to their families as I could. Sadly I found some parents had purposely sold their children out to them to remove a burden from their table. As I was able I found those ones homes or jobs that could take care of them. I had been lucky that those traders kept good records of their dealings.

After that there were small rumors of villages being raided so I took on that. The last one that led me to the Kingdom where I became a fugitive was the most perplexing. It was said there was a monster attacking in the dead of night to steal way the children of the Kingdom so it might dine on their flesh. There was a monster in that Kingdom, but not like the ones I was used to fighting.

The King there is greedy bastard and wished to build his wealth by raising taxes, yet he wanted to keep the appearance of a benevolent wise ruler. So he claimed the rise in taxes was so that they might hire more men for the army to protect the villages. To keep the threat real and at the forefront of his people's minds he would have several of his most trusted knights stage the scenes. He even went so far as to have a bear trained to make the destruction look real.

That poor creature bore many scars across its face from the king's brutal treatments. I managed to undo his scheme to some degree by killing a large monster that had attacked me near one of the villages. Some people saw and they believed it to be the fiend that had been plaguing the kingdom. The rest spiraled out from there and the next thing I knew I was running for my life. I couldn't stop the King, but at least I was able to save the lives of a few children."

Link was again looking down at the blanket and to Rusl it seemed he was fighting back tears. Laying a careful hand on the injured man's shoulder Rusl spoke to him gently. "Link that was a very noble endeavor you took on. I would go so far as to say many would call you a hero, I can certainly think of a few people who would readily use that title for you. But explain to me why you would put yourself through so much. I can understand wanting to help people, but this…this is far beyond normal my boy."

Link shook his head causing his hair to fall into his eyes. With a cracking voice he again answered Rusl. "I do this because…because maybe it will somehow make up for the fact I can do **nothing** for my own children." Link's voice was laced with a deep bitterness as he vented his feelings to the blacksmith.

"I was locked in that cell for four years Rusl and everyday multiple women would come for me. Usually they would visit at least three different cells in a day nearly every day. All I have is a timeframe in which my children might have been born. Because they believe it to be a weakness to know your father the women were always with several men and made sure to never keep records of which men they were with when they discovered they were bearing child. There were at least seven men in those cells at any given time and anyone of us could have fathered any number of children.

Even worse they make sure to use a combination of spells, potions, and their own race's design so that no traits of the father are present in their daughters. Without the potions and spells their blood does dilute, and you'll see differences in the children. With them though and it becomes impossible to distinguish anything but Gerudo characteristics. And…"

Link seemed to shiver at this part hugging his knees to his chest. "And I am scared. I cannot go back there, I cannot face the possibility of being locked in there again. The very thought of the endless sand covered desert is enough to make me shiver in fear. Let alone thinking of those women and what they do to their prisoners. So I cannot go back because I am a coward and cannot face my greatest fear. I only manage t slightly assuage my conscience by telling myself my daughters are not being mistreated. There they are being brought up to be strong warriors, strong women. And maybe one or two of them might, like Naburoo, decide against the teachings of their people. I will never know them, but it is the only thought that brings peace to my mind."

Rusl could think of nothing that would ease the boy's mind. Without thinking he pulled him into a hug. It wouldn't solve anything, but Rusl knew that sometimes it was the best medicine. After a few moments when nothing was said, for there really was nothing that could be said, Rusl bade the boy to rest. Uli, who had been quietly listening out of the way while keeping her children back brought over more soup as tears glistened in her eyes. While Link ate she started up a conversation with Colin about what size fish he expected to catch this year. It was frivolous, but she recognized the need for it now. It wasn't long after Link had eaten that he fell back asleep only now it seemed far more peaceful than any other time Rusl had observed him.

Link was never quite the same after that day. To Rusl he appeared more lighthearted and happy; easily playing with the village children or helping the residents. As they tend to do the days went by, forming into weeks, then months, and all too soon it was time for Rusl to head to the capital to sell his wares.

Rusl walked into the warm bar releasing the breath the cool air had stolen from him. Spring was well on its way, but it always seemed that winter never wanted to fully give in the fight. Warmer days were more frequent recently, but then there were days like this that reminded everyone of the cruel cold months they had just endured.

It took only a moment for the older man's eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting of the bar, and half of that to spot the two people he had sought out here. Nimbly he made his way through the few patrons that were already gathered, and soon was taking a seat next to one of his good friends.

He had barely settled himself into the chair when a large mug was placed in front of him and another seat at the table became occupied. Rusl smiled his thanks to Telma for the warm drink right before he took a large gulp. He immediately felt the warming effects of the spicy brew as it slid down into his belly.

"Well Rusl, it is good to see you survived the winter. Tell us, how did the rest of your village fair?" Auru's penetrating eyes never left Rusl's own orbs.

"All is well in the village Auru. Every resident is just as healthy and hearty as they were before the winter dragon's breath fell over the land. In truth we gained three members to our village." Rusl purposely left them hanging as he took another slow drink from his warm mug.

Both Telma and Auru were practically glaring at him waiting for him to continue. Rusl tried and failed to hold back his chuckle as Telma gave a huff of impatience directed towards him. He did not let them sit in suspension much longer as he explained how Link had shown up with the pregnant Epona asking for shelter from the arrogant king.

"It took a couple of weeks to get both him and Epona back into a state that could be considered healthy. But slowly they both regained their strength, and now I can't even imagine the village without the pair of them. After Epona foaled she proved to be one of the strongest work horses I've ever seen, and smart too. Just the other day I watched her herd up the goats all by herself while Link was repairing a fence. And I'll tell you that little one of hers is gonna be just like her mama." Rusl smiled and shook his head at some memory before continuing.

"Then there's Link, I don't think there's a thing that boy doesn't know how to do. From medicines to repairing houses he's already helped with nearly every chore there is in the village. Personally I think he just likes to keep himself busy, but he seems happy and I know the others adore him. My son Colin practically hero worships our young friend; he even talked the Link into teaching him how to ride a horse. Fado is glad for the help, since his father passed and his brother joined the military he's been trying to run that ranch all on his own. He's a good boy that Fado, but he never was one for business. Goddesses bless him most days he's lucky if he gets his shirt on the right way. All of us have tried to help him in the past, but we had our duties to tend to and couldn't be there all day. Then there's Ilia," Rusl shook his head as he took another drink before he continued.

"I think Ilia and Link have formed a friendship of sorts, at least they're always working together to tend to the animals. When they're not arguing about how it should be done that is." Rusl paused to chuckle again at his own words allowing Telma to break in.

"Dang it Rusl, why are ya sittin here laughin'?! Ya should have yer butt up at that castle talkin' with someone ta make sure that pompous upstart of a King don't get his hands on him. Listen here Auru, ya got some connections in the castle, right? Well ya can just drag our Rusl here up there an' start gettin' the Goron rollin' on this. There's no time ta waste."

Unexpectedly Rusl started genuinely laughing at the redhead's outburst. It took several minutes before he managed to catch his breath wiping a stray tear from his eye Rusl as he tried to answer Telma despite the urge to laugh again at her burning glare.

"Do you really think so little of me Telma? By chance I had a delivery to make to the castle today, which is one of the reasons I'm here to begin with. I'd received a request from the Princess of Hyrule, right before the snow closed the roads, for two ceremonial swords. I happened to meet Sheik while I was there and was able to discuss Link's situation with her. Which reminds me Auru," said Rusl while pointing an accusing finger at his older friend.

"You were certainly keeping some secrets from us about Sheik being Prin…"

"Still your tongue Rusl!" Auru interrupted him looking franticly about as he did so. The aged man then turned an icy glare towards Rusl.

"How did you find out?" It was a simple and direct question yet it still held ominous implications.

Rusl smiled jokingly at his friend, "I wasn't completely sure until just now, thank you Auru."

Auru scowled at Rusl, but the blacksmith didn't give him a chance to rebuff him. "Sorry for the trickery old friend, but I knew you would evade my question should I ask in a more straight forward manner. You see when I was delivering those commissioned swords I happened across Sheik. It seems she wished to personally inspect the swords, but the odd thing was there was another Sheikah woman with her. Now I'm no expert, but I do know that Sheikah almost never leave their charges unattended. I also know I've seen this woman before when I've made deliveries in the past; it's hard to forget someone with such a severe look. She never leaves the Princess' side, so why was she hovering around Sheik?"

Auru shook his head in disbelief as Rusl's smile grew larger after having revealed his deduction. "Rusl I am not sure why, but I will tell you that she wanted you to know. Impa, the woman beside her, could have easily hidden from your view while still keeping an eye out for her. They meant you to figure it out."

Now it was Auru's turn to chuckle at Rusl's dumbfounded expression causing the aged man to laugh just a bit harder. Rusl's grin quickly returned as he too started laughing. "Well I guess the joke is on me, but some good did come of it. She asked how we faired the winter, and I was able to explain Link's situation to her. Sheik asked a lot of questions and I gave her what answers I could. She mulled it over for a moment before advising me that Link needn't worry. She said she would see to it that all was taken care of and that once everything was settled she'd send a letter. I of course thanked her and invited her to deliver the news personally if she'd like since young Talo has been absolutely fascinated by the Sheikah since that day with the skulltullas. She laughed at that lightly before bidding me farewell and disappearing in typical Sheikah fashion."

"Landsakes that's some good news there. At least we know Sheik's good fer her word," Telma said this with her hand over her heart as if to stop it from beating through her chest.

Rusl nodded as he pointed an accusing finger at the barmaid, "Now it's your turn to start talking Telma. You see as I was leaving the castle I happened across Ashei. Seems she's working there now, and she had some interesting stories about the ranch. Not to mention I haven't seen Malon nor Talon in here since I crossed the threshold. What happened there?"

Telma grinned widely as she leaned back in her chair, if there was one thing she enjoyed it was sharing a good story. "Right Rusl ya wouldn't know. Ya see our Ashei got ta talkin' with Sheik an' seems she was able to talk her inta a stint in the guard. As I understand it she's been promoted right up to trainer already, an' I'd be lyin' if I said that them guards didn't need a good kick in the pants. Seems she's also workin' on teachin' Shad a thing or two in exchange for his help in teachin' her a bit about actin' in polite society. If the gossip is true that little arrangement was the major factor in getting' Ashei to join up. If you ask me I think our little mountain warrior an' bookworm might have something goin' on between them." Telma said the last part with a smirk and a wink at the two men.

Rusl thought his jaw must have been resting on the table at this revelation and there it stayed for he couldn't seem to remember how to work his mouth. Such was not the case with Auru as he gave his two rupees worth to Telma's story.

"Sorry Telma I still think that last part is nothing but bar gossip made up to romanticize a story. Those two are about as opposite as it's possible to get and I just can't believe they could tolerate each other long enough to even start some kind of relationship."

Telma waved a manicured hand at him dismissively. "Yes I know yer opinion Auru an' next year when we're attendin' their weddin' I'll be waitin' with a plate of crow for ya ta eat. Now hush up an' let me finish tellin' Rusl 'bout the others."

Auru rolled his eyes at her but kept silent allowing her to continue her story. "Now then that was just the tip o' the spear for what happened this here winter. As you know we were tryin' to figure out a way to get the ranch inta Malon's hands that way it'd get run right. Well Nabooru came back with us an' stayed awhile. O' course she learned what had taken place with the ranch an' all. Quick an' clever as a keaton she is, cause I'll tell ya in no time she had a way for us ta get that ranch back without havin' ta spend nary a rupee.

I'll tell ya right now if yer ever playin' against Nabooru for rupees ya might as well just hand her yer wallets. Ingo couldn't resist a good bet an' some fine Gerudo spirits, next thing ya know Nabooru's taken him for everything he's worth sept his undergarments. She had him sign the ranch over to Malon an' promise to work hard in return for her lettin' him keep his shirt. Malon couldn't have been happier let me tell ya, but Nabooru wasn't done yet. Nope not by a long shot.

Seems she had a little chat with our Talon too an' he's completely given up drinkin' an' is workin' just as hard as Ingo for Malon. Malon being the sweet an' smart gal she is asked Nabooru to be her partner in business. Now Malon runs the ranch part with trainin' the horses an' getting' the cattle milked, while Nabooru is in charge of sales. Travels around Hyrule now promotin' the ranch's products an' from what I hear with them two at the helm the ranch has dang near doubled if not tripled its sales."

Rusl laughed at all of this hardly able to believe it all. He tried to think of something appropriate to say to all of this odd news. Finally he raised his glass in a toast, "Here's to new and old friends, odd and happy outcomes, and one hell of a good story."

The three laughing friends clanked their mugs together before drinking deeply soon starting on a new topic of conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's all folks. Hopefully you're all mostly satisfied with the outcome. I'll tell you I had a bit of a time working on this and finishing it in time. The one nice thing about having to rewrite an ending is your reviewers leave comments of what they wish to see. As such I added in a few things just for you my fine readers. Now I know some of you will be angry with me for how this turned out, especially Link and his children, so before you get angry at me let me say this. It's just a story folks, more so it is my story and this was how I chose to end it. Maybe it isn't perfect or ideal, but it worked for me. If you're unhappy I would invite you to continue this story and post your own version. Just be sure to let me know so I can watch for it as I think it would be interesting to see someone else's point of view. Shall we get on to the thanks now? Of course we shall!

A very big thank you to **EVERYONE** who had added this story, any of my others, or me to their favorite/follow lists. It means quite a lot that people like my work enough to watch for them continually. Special thanks go to our newest additions on this story: ArouraAspenStar, leomonta, and RileyLan. Thank you for supporting this story!

Onward to our reviews!

Guest: Well sorry you feel that way I obviously can't change your opinion of me or my story. As I've said feel free to write more to this story or change it up with your own view point on it. This was how I wanted the story to play out and so it is how I wrote it. Personally I write stories I like and I'm sorry but I don't let others dictate my stories. I'm willing to take suggestions and as I've said I do have other stories in the works they're just not done yet. I don't post until a story is done so my readers aren't kept in too much suspense. I write what I like to read and whatever comes into my head and it tends to be a mix. If it's something you don't like you don't have to review there are more than enough stories on here so that you shouldn't read stories you don't like. I would also like to point out that in both Zelda's Link and Three Weeks, Link's interest was in Zelda but he got forced into a lot of shit by other people.

As for my beliefs and ideals, yes I do put my ideas and beliefs into all of my characters. While I do change them and form them they are all a part of me and essentially me in some fashion. I do have my characters change in a different fashion and while there is little development in this story others have a lot of development.

You're right I do put **my **character through a lot. In this story he is mine and it is my story so they go through what I choose to do to them. I may sound defensive or rude, but the fact is it's my story and I chose to write it this way no other. If you wish it to be different by all means go ahead write it. Truthfully I'm not really sure why you've continually read this story as you haven't seemed to enjoy it or writing. I wish you the best of luck and hope you find a story to suit your taste. I would encourage you that in future reviews for other writers to remember constructive criticism is helpful while bashing a writer and/or their story is just plain mean. For some people out there it could completely kill their will to write. Luckily for me I'm bullheaded and stubborn.

Black Silverclaw: Lol I promise it doesn't taste strictly like garlic and I've never known anyone to hate it once they tried it, but it's kind of a regional thing too. Glad you've enjoyed this story I hope the last chapter was worth the wait and that you liked how it all ended. Thank you again for your kind words.

x: Ah it probably would be nice of me but really, at least from how I wrote it, there really isn't much Link could do to find his children. Though my husband did suggest some magic gem that does a magical DNA test. Still that would have drug this story out further and I truly didn't want it to continue. It is time for it to be done with. Sorry meant to answer that question in an earlier review. I started to read it but got distracted by other stories and I haven't gone back to it. Maybe I will one day here since it didn't seem bad. I don't worry about the ratings since 99% of what I write is M rated. Thanks

ThePredicate: Well there was a time skip but at least you found out the reasoning. I hope that works for you? Maybe kinda? Thanks hope you enjoyed.

Alright folks that's all for now. I am going to start diligently working on two stories I have been trying to finish for some time now. 'The Offer' and 'His Choice' are getting most of my attention because I really want to finish those. You might see the occasional one-shot from when I get stuck on an idea or a part of the story. There is a one-shot alternate to Skyward Sword that I have nearly done. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll have it up not this Monday but the following one as a birthday present to me! I hope to see you all again when the next multi-chapter stories are up and remember ideas for 'The Offer' are still appreciated and keep an eye out for changing polls. I'll probably be changing the current one either later today or next Sunday. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story in some way, shape, or fashion. ~Later


End file.
